The IT Holidays
by Warriorcatsfan2965
Summary: Enjoy your favorite holidays with the loser's club, the demon, and Georgie as they go through challenges that affects their friendship, brotherhood, and the meaning of family and belonging. Warning: May contain some spoilers from the story The IT au The story of love, friendship, and revenge.
1. A Very Thankful Thanksgiving

**A Very Thankful Thanksgiving**

It was that time of year again in Derry. Red, yellow, and orange leaves descended from the trees down to the other leaf piles in the Autumn Wood park. The breeze was gentle, but a bit colder than last fall. In Derry High School, the school bell ranged for the last time for Thanksgiving break. The doors opened and students ran out of their classrooms towards the end of the hallway and out the front door all except for Bill Denbrough. He walked down the hallway carrying his backpack and pondered about this year's Thanksgiving dinner. His friends were coming, including their relatives, but it wasn't the same without Bill's grandmother Audra. Ever since she died, it had been hard for the Denbrough family; especially for Georgie and their father, but Bill knew that this Thanksgiving dinner was going to be different. He exited the school, got on his bike and rode all the way home. When he got there, Bill noticed that Georgie's bike wasn't leaning on the tree first as usual. He went into the house and heard his mother washing dishes in the kitchen.

"Mom i'm home!" Bill shouted.

"Oh Bill, thank goodness you're here. Can you put these dishes in the cabinet please?" Bill's mother asked.

"S-S-Sure thing mom." Bill said.

He went into the kitchen and started grabbing the clean dishes from the counter and putting them in the cabinet. As Bill kept going, his mother signed in frustration.

"This Thanksgiving dinner is going to be different you know." she said.

"I know what you mean. G-G-Grandma used to make the b-b-best pumpkin pies ever... I'm gonna m-m-miss her." Bill said sadly.

Bill's mother walked over, gave him a gentle kiss on the head, and gave him a tight hug.

"I know honey I know, but grandma would want us to enjoy this holiday together as a family. Besides, this is a perfect way to honor her memory, by being with the ones we care about the most." Bill's mother said calmly.

She let go of Bill; smiling at him as she returned to what she was doing. Bill smiled at the thought of what his mom said.

"Mom's right. Grandma would want us to spend time together as a family." he thought.

Bill could only hope however, was that his father and Georgie would manage to enjoy their Thanksgiving feast with their friends and family instead of falling into a grief spiral.

Meanwhile

Georgie rode on his bike down the sidewalk back to his house. However, he stopped at the side entrance of the park and parked his bike on a tree. Georgie ran into the woods as fast as he could, but stopped at the two trees with a long wire tied on the bottom. He stepped over it and walked the rest of the way to the old house in the woods. When he arrived, he saw a white teenage girl with dark brown hair, wearing black sweat pants, shirt, jacket, and had unusual red eyes that usually changed to dark brown when in public. She was sitting on a old picnic table; drawing in her journal.

"Hey Ale!" Georgie shouted

She turned her head and saw Georgie smiling at her and approached her from the bush. He sat next to Ale on the picnic table.

"Georgie, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to know if you would come over to our Thanksgiving dinner...if demons celebrate something like this?" he asked.

Ever since Ale revealed herself as a demon, Georgie had been respectful and tries his best to not offend her demon culture. However, unlike his brother and his friends, they had mutual opinions about Ale.

"We do, but it's not the same Thanksgiving humans celebrate." she said.

"Oh, well how do demons celebrate it?" Georgie asked.

"Well, every year on Thanksgiving Day we go out and kill 12 people. When we have our kills, the demon's families fight over who gets the big pieces. The winner's family gets to eat the big pieces while the loser's family eats the scraps." she explained.

"Did you and your parents had to celebrate something like this?" Georgie asked disturbed.

"Well I didn't, but my parents did growing up. When I was a kid, all my parents did was leave to kill 12 people and then we ate the big pieces and save the scraps for tomorrow." Ale explained.

"Oh, well, do you wanna come? I mean, my friends are coming and it wouldn't be fair if you ate all alone, unless you're eating with your brother." Georgie said concerned.

"I would except my brother and his parents are going to be out of town this Thanksgiving." Ale grumbled.

"So you'll come?" he asked cheerfully.

"I'll have to think about it." she smirked.

"Well if you change your mind, you're always welcomed in our house." Georgie promised.

"I'll keep that in mind." Ale promised.

Georgie got up from the log and ran back to his bike. When he got back, Georgie got on his bike and rode as fast as he could all the way home.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

Today was Thanksgiving Day and Bill couldn't be more excited to spend time with his friends and family. He wore his formal Thanksgiving clothes and combed his hair a bit before heading downstairs to help set up the table. When he got there, Bill's mom was in the kitchen cooking the Thanksgiving turkey and his dad was setting up the table.

"Hey Bill, can you help me set up the table please?" he asked.

"S-S-Sure dad." Bill answered.

He walked over and his dad gave him some silverware to place on the napkins. As Bill was almost finished setting the silverware down, his parents noticed that Georgie hadn't left his room yet. They became concerned and Bill's dad was pretty sure he could guess why.

"Hey Bill, can you go check on your brother please?" he signed.

"S-S-Sure dad." he said.

If Bill had to guess, Georgie was either grieving for their grandma or he accidentally overslept. Whatever the case was, Bill wanted to make sure his brother was alright. He headed upstairs and went straight towards Georgie's room. When he got there, Bill opened the door a bit and saw Georgie on the foot of his bed holding a teddy bear his Grandma made him and looking a bit sad and upset.

"Georgie, a-a-are you okay?" Bill asked.

"No." he answered.

Bill approached the bed and sat next to Georgie; wrapping his arm around him.

"Hey, wh-wh-what's wrong?" he asked.

"I...I just miss Grandma alright. Whenever she came over, she would make the best pudding and pumpkin pies, but now that she's dead she's...she's not even here to make them." Georgie explained.

Bill signed and started rubbing on his brother's side for comfort.

"I-I-I know you m-m-miss Grandma w-we all do, but Georgie, Grandma would want us to spend time together a-as a f-f-family. Besides, Thanksgiving was her favorite h-h-holiday and what better way to honor her m-m-memory than c-c-celebrating the holiday she loved." he comforted.

Georgie listened, but didn't feel as though he was moved by Bill's words. Bill decided to take a new approach.

"Do you know what I m-m-miss about Grandma?" he asked.

"What?" Georgie asked.

"Well, I miss her sweet smile wh-wh-whenever she c-c-came over to visit and her sh-sh-short temper around troublemakers l-l-like Richie. What about you?" Bill asked.

"I miss her stubbornness, her ability to keep the peace whenever mom and dad got into a fight and her funny stories about when she was a kid." Georgie smiled.

Memories about their Grandma started to relive in Georgie's mind. Each one more sweeter than the other. Bill was happy to see his brother cheering up and gave him a big to help the healing. After a few moments, Bill let go of Georgie and smiled at him.

"Come on, our friends are coming any m-m-minute and we need your help setting up the t-t-table." he said.

"Okay." Georgie smiled.

Both brothers got up and left the room. They went downstairs and headed towards the dining room to help finish setting up the table. Their parents were pleased to see Georgie out of his room, especially since their friends were almost here. Their dad gave Georgie the plates when the doorbell ranged.

"I'll g-g-get it!" Bill yelled.

He ran to the door and opened it. Outside was Beverly and her aunt along with Eddie and his mom, Richie and his parents, Mike and his cousin, Ben and his parents, and Stanley and his parents. Bill was mostly surprised to see Beverly especially since he wasn't told that she would be coming.

"Beverly I-I..." Bill spoke.

"You didn't think that I was coming? Well, I am full of surprises." she teased.

Bill chuckled in amusement. The others were getting impatient.

"Alright lover boy, are you gonna let us in or not?" Richie asked impatiently.

"RICHIE! Don't be rude. He invited you after all." his mother snapped.

"I-I-It's alright Mrs. Tozier. Yeah, you all can c-c-come in." Bill said.

Everyone entered the house and greeted Georgie and their parents. Georgie gave Eddie, Richie, Ben, and Stanley a hug while Bill's parents greeted their parents. Beverly, Mike, their relatives, and Bill went into the living room so Georgie wouldn't see Beverly. Bill thought this would be a perfect surprise for him since he and Beverly haven't seen each other in two months. Bill peaked through the kitchen to see if Georgie had noticed him with Beverly. Luckily he didn't. While he was looking, Beverly tapped on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Bill, I'd like you to meet my Aunt Clara. She's the one I've been staying with for the past two months." she introduced.

Bill nodded and smiled. He shook Aunt Clara's hand as politely, but firmly as he could.

"It's nice to meet you Bill. Beverly has told me a lot about you and your brother. I...I'm sorry about your grandma. You see, Beverly told me about what had happened in Derry and I was shocked and furious when I heard about what my brother did to her. I know it's a little too late to give my condolences, but I just wanted to..."Aunt Clara explained apologetically.

"I-I-Its okay , I understand and th-th-thank you." Bill said.

He let go of her hand and gave a concerned glance at Beverly.

"How much did she tell her?" Bill wondered.

"Hey Bill, I'd like you to meet someone." Mike said.

Bill snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Mike. Behind him was a tall, young black man with old, dirty farm clothes, but was neatly groomed and clean. Mike looked at the man.

"Cousin Nicky, this is my best friend Bill. He's the one I've been telling you about." he introduced.

"Well nice to meet you Bill. Mike has told me a lot about you and your brother." Cousin Nicky smiled.

Both men shook hands and exchanged smiles. Bill felt guilty, not for Beverly or Mike, but for Cousin Nicky. Mike had told Bill about how close his grandfather was to Cousin Nicky and now that his grandpa was dead, Bill and Nicky had something in common; they both lost their only grandparents. Bill let go of Cousin Nicky's hand and looked at him with a sad and guilty look.

"It's n-n-nice to meet you too. I-I-I'm sorry about your g-g-grandfather. Mike told me how cl-cl-close you two were." he said guilty.

"We were and i'm sorry about your grandmother. You know, my grandfather and your grandmother were good friends. Even after they lost your grandfather, they still saw each other from time to time." Cousin Nicky said sadly.

Bill nodded. Cousin Nicky and Mike went into the dining room where they were greeted by Bill's parents and Georgie. Bill watched as Mike introduced his cousin to his family. Beverly and Aunt Clara stood behind Bill; getting a bit hungry and impatient.

"Come on, lets go eat." Beverly said.

"O-O-Okay, but first." Bill spoke.

He, Beverly, and Aunt Clara walked quietly into the kitchen until they were a few feet behind Mike and Cousin Nicky.

"Hey Georgie, look!" Bill shouted.

His parents looked and were surprised by Beverly's unexpected visit. On the other hand, Georgie was overjoyed by her visit.

"BEVERLY!" he jumped with joy.

Georgie ran and gave Beverly a big hug. Bill, Beverly, their parents, and everyone else laughed in amusement.

"Aww, did you miss me?" Beverly asked.

"Uh huh." Georgie nodded.

"Aww, I missed you too." Beverly smiled.

Georgie let go of her and walked with Bill to the dining room table. They took their seats while Beverly introduced her aunt to their parents. When Aunt Clara, Beverly, and Bill and Georgie's parents took their seats, the doorbell ranged again.

"I'll get it." Georgie spoke.

He ran to the door and opened it. Outside was Henry and his dad, Betty and her mom, Edward, Dorsey and their mother, Mia and her parents, and Avery and his parents. Betty and Henry held hands as Mia blushed at seeing Georgie. She ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Happy Thanksgiving Georgie." Mia whispered.

"Y-Y-You too." he whispered.

Georgie blushed instantly from the hug. He smiled, but felt a slight bit embarrassed that it was in front of Mia's family and his friends. Georgie looked and saw everyone in awe, including Mia's dad, who gave a "I know you like my daughter" smirk. Georgie eyes were wide and let go of Mia. He snapped out of his shock and gave a quick, but nervous smile.

"Guys you came!" Georgie smiled nervously.

"Of course, did you think we would never come?" Edward asked rhetorically.

They all entered the house and while Edward, Betty, Henry took their seats, Bill and Georgie's parents walked over and greeted their parents. When they took their seats, every single chair at the dining room table was filled; except for one. The chair was placed next to Georgie at the corner of the table by his father. Georgie and Bill's mother noticed it and looked at Georgie with confusion.

"Georgie, why is there an empty chair here?" she asked.

"I invited one more guest over. She should be coming." he said worried.

"Well we can't wait for one more guest Georgie." his father said.

"I know I know." he said sadly.

Suddenly, the doorbell ranged. Georgie ran over to the door hoping that it was Ale. When he opened it, Ale was outside with her usual black clothes and had her dark brown eyes showing looking cautiously inside.

"Who is it?" Bill shouted.

"You came!" Georgie exclaimed.

"Why of course."


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

"Why of course. I told you I was going to think about it."

Everyone was waiting for Georgie to let the unknown guest in, but the adults were confused and surprised to hear a young female voice at the door. The kids on the other hand, recognized that voice and were alarmed and surprised. Georgie smiled at Ale; overjoyed by the fact that she actually came.

"I just didn't think you would actually come that's all." Georgie explained.

"Well...its not like I had other plans." Ale smirked.

Georgie chuckled in amusement, but he realized that his family and friends were waiting for him.

"Come in come in." Georgie urged.

Ale walked into the house and admired the scenery of it. Bill, Beverly, Eddie, Richie, Ben, and Stanley glared at her, Edward, Betty, Dorsey, Avery, Mia, and Henry were surprised, and Eddie's mother and Richie's parents were horrified by Ale's visit. The rest of the adults were confused by Georgie's new friend, especially since she was older then him and was the same age as Bill, Beverly, Richie, Ben, Eddie, Stanley, and Mike.

"Georgie, who is she?" his mother asked.

"Oh, you wouldn't know her, but she was there at grandma's funeral." he explained.

Bill and Georgie's parents looked at each other confused; the rest of the adults were confused as well. Suddenly, it came into realization on what Georgie was talking about.

"Oh yes, I remember. You were wearing that black dress and you were comforting Georgie when it was Bill's turn to speak to about my mom. It's nice to meet you, but I never got your name." his father said.

"Dad, this is Ale. She's a friend of Bill." Georgie introduced.

His mother approached her; smiling politely and letting out her hand. Ale shook her hand; smiling at Bill and Georgie's mother like any other proper guest.

"It's nice to meet you sweetheart. I'm Sharon Denbrough and this is my husband Zach Denbrough." she introduced.

"It's nice to meet you too." Ale said smiling.

Georgie smiled when he saw his parents and Ale getting along, but when he looked at Bill and the others, he was concerned that tensions were going to rise. Ale had a history with Bill and his friends. Sometimes good, sometimes bad, but for the past few months since the event occurred, tensions had occurred between Bill and Ale. Georgie was worried that the tensions would disrupt their Thanksgiving dinner. He gave a warning glare at Bill and his friends than looked at Ale politely.

"Come have a seat." he said.

Georgie showed Ale to her seat. She sat down and rolled up her long sleeve jacket. Sharon and Zach took their seats and looked at Bill with a questionable and scolding look.

"Bill, how come you didn't invite her over for our Thanksgiving dinner?" Sharon asked.

"M-M-Mom, she's not really my friend. She's j-j-just a acquaintance." he explained.

"Well that doesn't give you an excuse to not invite her. Didn't your grandma always say that you should always include the new people no matter what.?" she asked.

"Grandma's n-n-not here." Bill sneered.

He glared at Ale; only to be replied with a smirk. Bill looked at Georgie.

"Georgie, a word." he said.

Georgie got out of his seat and followed Bill to his room. Beverly, Ben, Mike, Stanley, Eddie, Mia, and Richie followed them. Sharon, Zach, and everyone else was shocked to see Bill, his friends, and Georgie leave the table so rudely before saying grace. Sharon looked at Ale apologetically.

"I'm so sorry about Bill. He never acts like this around anyone." she said.

"It's alright Mrs. Denbrough. Bill and I haven't always seen each other eye to eye." Ale explained.

"Well that doesn't give him an excuse to behave like this, but lets change the topic a bit shall we, so tell us Ale. How did you meet Bill?" Zach asked.

Meanwhile

"Georgie, of all people, why did you invite Ale?!" Richie asked furiously.

"Why not? She was going to be all alone this Thanksgiving. How could I not invite her?" Georgie asked defensively.

"Besides, he was just being kind, can you blame him?" Mia defended.

"Ale's used to being alone Mia, what are you talking about?" Richie asked sarcastically.

Georgie ignored him and looked at Bill furiously.

"What the hell is wrong with you Bill. How dare you talk to mom like that when she brought up some advice grandma gave us years ago." he said.

"Hey w-w-watch your language and s-secondly, that's not the point Georgie. Ale has a history for b-b-blackmailing and murder p-p-plus she's a..." Bill snapped.

Georgie hit his brother to silence him before he revealed the fact that Ale is a demon. Georgie looked over at Mia and saw the shocked look on her face. He wasn't sure if Mia had figured out what Bill was going to say, if she was surprised that Georgie hit his brother, or that Bill was going to say a bad word and Georgie just hit him so he wouldn't mistakenly say it. Mia was kept in the dark for a lot of things and Georgie felt bad, but he had no choice. There were many reasons why he couldn't tell Mia about what had happened a few months ago; 1. she wasn't there when it happened, 2. would she really believe him if he told her, of course not, and 3. everyone agreed to keep all of this a secret from their parents, relatives, and the friends that weren't there; this included Mia, Avery, and Dorsey. It was reluctant, but Georgie, Betty, Henry, and Edward had to agree to it, if they wanted to protect the ones they loved. Mia snapped out of her shock.

"I've heard some bad things about Ale, are they true?" Mia asked.

"No, they're not." Georgie said infuriated.

"No? She blackmailed my mom Georgie." Eddie protested.

"And my parents too." Richie added.

Everyone looked at Richie confused. No one expected him to tell something like this, especially since he never really talked about his family life.

"When did that happen?" Stanley asked.

Richie signed and cleaned his glasses. When he finished, he put them back on and begin to tell the tale.

"Okay, do you remember when I used to get in trouble a lot and I would constantly want to hang out with you guys back in middle school?" he asked.

"Oh yeah I remember that, but what does that have to do with Ale blackmailing your parents?" Eddie asked.

"I'm getting there. So do you remember when I would come to school hungry without a lunch?" Richie asked.

"Yeah I remember. You would constantly make excuses about why you didn't bring your lunch to school and than you would ask one of us to share our lunch with you. You would mostly ask Eddie." Mike said.

"That's because his mom always packed more food in his lunch than the rest of you. Anyway, so you probably didn't notice, but middle school was the year that my parents started neglecting me." Richie admitted.

"My god."Beverly whispered shocked.

"Why didn't we n-n-notice this sooner?" Bill asked himself.

"Its okay guys, it wasn't your fault. I should've told you this sooner anyway." Richie said.

"So what happened when Ale found out about it." Ben asked.

"I'm getting there. So over the years, I had gotten used to it until high school rolled around and my mom got a DUI. When Ale saved us from Bowers and his goons, I noticed that she was staring at me for a long time until she left the school. Than the next day, my mom made me breakfast for the first time in over a few years and my dad started giving me affection for the first time as well." Richie continued.

"And you didn't think that was odd?" Georgie asked.

"Well, I thought it was strange, but then I thought that it had something to do with my mom's parole officer coming by next week, but then days turn to weeks and weeks turn to months and then I realized that something was up. When Georgie went missing and I got beaten up by Ale, my parents rushed to the nurse's office as fast as they could. When I revealed to them about who beat me up, my parents looked at each other shocked and horrified. They had admitted to me that my mom had drinking behind her parole officer's back and had been secretly hiding the bottles in the house. When Ale found out, she came by at the door and showed my mom pictures of her drinking secretly in the living room, bedroom, and the dining room." Richie admitted.

"That's horrible." Beverly spoke.

"It gets worse. Ale threatened my mom; saying that she'll tell her parole officer about her drinking again unless she took better care of me. Than she went to my dad's job and threatened to tell the cops about him covering up the secret alcohol use unless he started taking care of me as well." Richie finished.

Everyone was surprised and horrified to hear this. Ale has always had techniques to make people do what she wanted, but she never exactly showed pictures to anyone. Her technique was usually revealing the victim's worst secret in a malicious way.

"That's horrible. I mean... I don't condone Ale's actions, but I hate the fact that Richie's parents were neglectful." Mia said in disbelief.

"Well you can think whatever you want, but still, it didn't give her a right to talk to my parents like that." Richie mummered.

"At least it e-e-explains why your p-p-parents looked horrified when Ale c-c-came in." Bill understood.

"Exactly and that's why i'm worried that Ale might start a confrontation with my parents." Richie said concerned.

"And my mom too." Eddie added.

"You don't know that, Ale is full of surprises. Maybe she'll be on her best behavior and won't cause any trouble." Georgie suggested.

"I doubt it. Judging by her behavior, she'll probably be unpredictable." Mia predicted

"Mia's right, Al-Ale will just put up a f-f-fake act around any adult that d-d-doesn't know anything about her p-p-past." Bill argued.

"That doesn't mean she won't be on her best behavior." Georgie protested.

"Stop just stop! This is Thanksgiving; a time where family and friends come together and tell each other about what they're grateful for; not a time to bicker or complain about who they want to come and who they don't want to come. Bill, your grandma would want you to put your grudges aside and enjoy this Thanksgiving with the people you care about. Even if Ale isn't one of them. So lets just stop please?" Beverly pleaded.

The guys looked at each other; feeling guilty and ashamed. Bill looked down; ashamed that they were complaining about one girl that can be a constant thorn on their sides, but was helpful from time to time. Bill looked up and nodded an agreement with the others. They all looked at Georgie.

"Okay, on one c-c-condition though. You have to be the one to p-p-put her in her place. Got it?" Bill said.

"Got it, now come on. Our parents will be wondering about what has become of us." Georgie spoke.


	4. Part 4

**Part 4**

The kids left the room and headed downstairs towards the dining room. When they reached the middle of the stairs, they heard laughter and chattering from the dining room.

"So you managed to scare off Bowers just like that. He must've felt intimidated." Zach said impressed.

"Oh he was. He was scared of me for the rest of the year. The more I used that tactic, the more people started respecting me." Ale grunted.

Bill, Georgie, Mia, Beverly, Mike, Stanley, Eddie, Richie, and Ben entered the dining room and sat back in their seats; smiling at their family members like nothing had occurred. Sharon and Zach looked at Bill with an interesting and telling look.

"Hey Bill. While you and your friends were talking to Georgie, Ale was telling us all about how you two first met." Zach spoke.

"O-O-Oh really. What did she t-t-tell you?" he asked.

"Oh, just about the time you were attacked by Bowers and how Ale stepped in and scared him away." Zach answered.

Bill nodded and looked at Ale. She smirked when he met her gaze. Bill wouldn't let his agitation get the better of him. He gave a glance at Georgie and he started distracting Ale from Bill's gaze. After a few moments of chattering, Sharon silenced everyone when she tapped on her glass with her spoon.

"Thank you all for coming. I know it's been a rough year for some of you. It's been a rough year for us mostly." she begin.

Everyone nodded and muttered in agreement.

"But I like to think that the lord has blessed us during these difficult times. From when Georgie, Eddie, and Richie went missing to the unexpected deaths of Micheal, Patrick, and...Audra." Sharon continued.

Mike's head was down. The thought of his grandfather dying in front of him when he had no control of himself at that time was bad enough, but the thought of keeping that horrible secret from Nicky was worse. Nicky saw Mike looking upset and comforted the poor lad. Bill looked at Georgie and saw him being comforted by Ale while Mia held his hand when their mom brought up their grandma's death. Suddenly, Patrick and Avery's mom slammed the table.

"That bastard, Bowers, killed my son and the police are still looking for him!" she screamed.

Patrick and Avery's mom looked around and saw the shocked looks of everyone around her. Embaressed, she stood up.

"I...I'm sorry. It's just..." she apologized.

"It's alright Margaret, I understand." Sharon said remorsefully.

"We're all angry that our loved ones died a violent death. Trust me, we know." Nicky understood.

Patrick and Avery's mom nodded a thank you and sat back down. Tears formed in her eyes and while her husband comforted her, everyone else muttered and nodded in agreement. After a few moments, Sharon silenced everyone again.

"But I believe that the lord has a plan for us. Whether good or bad, we should celebrate the lives of the people we lost especially Micheal, Patrick and Audra and we should celebrate the future of our lives and our children." Sharon finished.

"Amen." Stanley's father cheered.

"Amen to that brother." Nicky agreed.

Everyone raised a glass in the air. Whether filled with wine or water, the kids joined in as well.

"CHEERS!" everyone said.

Everyone tapped their glasses with one another and smiled at each other. When they put down their glasses, everyone begin to hold hands with each other; except Ale.

"Ale, would you like to say grace?" Sharon asked.

"Oh well...I uh..." she gulped.

Georgie leaned in to Ale's ear; desperate to help her.

"You're gonna have to say yes anyway, it's customary for the new guest to say it." Georgie explained.

"If it was that easy, I would gladly do it, except that I haven't said grace in years." Ale whispered snarly.

"Why not?" Georgie asked.

"Because demons don't say grace. When they have their meals, they just go ahead and fight for the big pieces." Ale snarled whispering.

"Well don't you remember any of the words? Your parents must've taught you something, didn't they?" Georgie asked.

"Not exactly. All my parents taught me was a few words of how to greet the lord in a prayer and how to end it." Ale answered.

"Well it's okay if you say it in a different way. Everybody say's it differently." Georgie assured.

For some reason, Bill seemed to enjoy seeing Ale nervous or embarrassed. It was the only few emotions he had seen besides her anger and malicious behavior. Georgie leaned away from Ale's ear a bit than she nodded as a yes to his mother. Ale joined hands with Georgie and Sharon with her head down.

 _"In the name of the Father and of the Son, and of the Holy spirit, we have gathered here today to be blessed with the food you have given us and our strength to help get through difficult times. We thank God for the blessings he has given us and we pray for the families who are going through hard times and for them to recover. In Jesus name, amen."_ Ale said calmly.

"Amen." everyone else said.

They let go of their hands and started digging into the food that was on the table. Ale grabbed the turkey leg and started devouring the meat like a hungry shark. While everyone was eating, Sharon and Zach looked at Ale with confusion; wondering why she came alone without her family.

"So Ale, where are your folks?" Sharon asked.

Ale stopped eating when she was asked about her parents. Her eyes were wide with the thought of telling the Denbroughs and everyone at the table about the fate of her family. Everyone else looked at Ale; wondering the same thing, except Georgie. He was the only one who knew about Ale's family and what had happened to them. Georgie was worried that Ale was going to have to reveal the fate of her parents and her little brother. But deep down, he knew that Ale had a trick up her sleeve. She looked at his parents.

"They're out of town visiting my grandparents. They...They left me behind." Ale lied.

"Well why would they do that?" Sharon asked infuriated.

"I agree. That's appalling." Zach added.

"It's okay Mr. and Mrs. Denbrough. They had to leave me behind. Me and my grandparents, we don't usually get along." Ale admitted.

"Oh why is that?" Sharon asked.

"Well it's a long story, but to make it short. My family has a long history of "being important". Whether one was a pastor or a doctor, you had to be important. My grandfather was a general for the U.S army and my grandmother was a nurse. My father is a funeral director and my mother is a school teacher. I on the other hand, wanted nothing to do with it. I planned on "hiding in the dark" and just living a simple life; my grandparents disagreed. They thought that it was "not character" of me to hide in the dark. Over the years, my parents had gotten into arguments with my grandparents; sometimes they would fight. It was than decided that my parents would keep me away from my grandparents as they wanted what was best for me and that's why I came without my parents." Ale explained.

"Well my goodness. Your grandparents can't get mad at you, because you don't want to continue the family legacy." Sharon spoke horrified.

"Well, you would imagine how many times my parents had tried to tell them that." Ale chuckled in amusement.

"I don't get it. Why do certain families care about what a person wants to be when he/she grows up?" Georgie asked.

"Its like a certain family legacy Georgie. Like a long family history of law enforcement, doctors, or being apart of the army. Some families don't care if you want to be something different when you grow up, but there are some families that want you to be similar or exactly like that legacy." Zach explained.

"Like my family, there's been a long history of law enforcement and lawyers." Mia added.

"But that's not fair! It's not their fault that they want to be something different." Georgie argued.

"Well unfortunately honey that's how things are. A legacy gives a person or family pride for knowing that they accomplished something in their lifetime. Being something different besides that legacy is a threat to everything that they stand for." Sharon explained.

"Like me. My parents expect me to be the next rabbi for the Synagogues." Stanley joked.

"You're going to be the next rabbi." his father said sternly.

"Huh, poor Stan the Jew. Can't handle the family legacy now can you?" Ale teased.

Stanley and his parents glared at Ale. Georgie noticed this and was worried that a confrontation would start.

"Well Ale, at least you have a choice to be someone else. I don't." Stanley snapped.

"Oh come on Stan the Jew. Everyone has a choice to be different. You're just not taking your chances." Ale teased.

Stanley was close to launching at her from the table. Georgie gave a warning look at Ale and glanced at Stanley.

"Lets keep this civil please." He urged.

Stanley glared at Georgie, but managed to calm down and sat back down on his seat. The adults continued eating, but the kids glanced at Ale with confused and questioning looks. Ale gave a death glare; the kind of glare where her eyes would glow red, you could hear a low deep growl, and if you looked closely, than you'll see her teeth showing; her demon teeth. The kids quickly looked away and continued eating. Ale begin to finish the turkey leg when Georgie noticed that on the side of her jaw was the demon teeth still showing.

"Um Ale, your teeth are showing." he said concerned.

Ale quickly covered her teeth when she noticed it and continued eating. Georgie was confused on why Ale was just eating the turkey leg instead of the other food. It just seem so surprising that demons could eat other meat than human meat. After the meat was cleaned from the bone, Ale placed it in her pocket and started to grab the other turkey leg.

"Hey Ale, I have a question." Georgie said.

"Oh really, what is it?" she asked.

"Do demons eat other meat?" Georgie asked.

"Well, there have been demons that have eaten cows, chickens, some demons have even eaten goats and sheep, so to answer your question, yes we do eat other meat." Ale explained.

"But do demons eat turkey?" Georgie asked confused.

"Well yes and no. We usually eat the turkey if it's been cooked, but for some reason, it doesn't taste great if it's raw." Ale answered.

"So what does turkey taste like for a demon?" Georgie asked.

"Well, it usually tastes like a cooked human with clean fat from the bone." Ale said sarcastically.

"One more thing. Was all of that true? From your story about your grandparents." Georgie asked confused.

"Of course not, but that doesn't mean that I left some truth to it." Ale grunted.

Georgie nodded and turned back to his plate. He continued eating his meal while everyone else was chattering and laughing when a joke was told. Ale and Georgie were the only people that weren't chatting with anyone else, but for the rest of the hour, the dinner was mainly peaceful.


	5. Part 5

**Part 5**

It was nighttime and everyone had finished eating. They entered the living room and started telling jokes or stories. Sharon and Zach were sitting on the couch; listening to Ale's stories of her past while the other adults borrowed the dining room chairs and gathered around to listen. Richie's parents and Eddie's mom sat on the other couch (that was a few feet away from where Sharon and Zach were sitting) and whispered to each other about Ale and her tall tales. Betty, Edward, Dorsey, Avery, Mia, and Henry were listening to Georgie as he told the stories about his late grandmother and Richie was telling jokes to Eddie, Ben, Stanley, Mike, and Beverly to pass up the time. Bill was in the kitchen; placing dishes in the sink. It was something he didn't mind since his thoughts were wrapped on the fact that Beverly could've told her aunt too much about the events in Derry and that Ale had almost started an altercation twice. Right now, it seemed that Bill needed to blow off some steam for a bit. He looked out at the kitchen window and saw that the backyard was quiet with the breeze blowing gently on the cut grass, the stars twinkling like fireflies and the full moon shining brighter as ever. Bill smiled when he saw the brightest star in the night sky. He and Georgie always knew that it was their grandmother watching over them from heaven with their grandfather and their great uncle George. Bill finished placing the last plate into the sink and walked into the living room to find Beverly. When he saw her, Bill walked over and tapped Beverly on the shoulder. She looked over at him.

"Hey Beverly, c-c-can we talk?" Bill asked.

"Of course." she answered.

Beverly followed Bill to the backdoor and she left first. Bill shut the door behind him and walked down the two steps before standing on the bottom of the porch stairs. The backyard light was on so it helped him navigate through the darkness a bit. Bill looked at Beverly with a questioning and concerned look.

"So, how m-m-much d-d-did you tell your aunt exactly?" he asked.

"Not much. All I told her was about Georgie, Eddie, Henry, Richie, Betty, and Edward going missing, Patrick's murder, Mike's grandfather's murder, Bower's father being slayed and Bower's apparent death, his gang getting killed, your grandmother's murder, and...how I killed my father." Beverly said.

"Hey you did that in self defense a-a-and besides, your father was a coward and a bully. P-P-Plus he had abused you your whole life. Don't you think he d-d-deserves it?" Bill comforted.

"I guess." Beverly answered softly.

"D-D-Did you tell your aunt about P-P-Pennywise, "his father", or Ale?" Bill asked.

"No, I thought it was best to just tell her the things that made the most logical sense." Beverly answered.

Bill nodded. He turned and headed towards the backdoor.

"C-Come on, lets go back in-in-inside. Everyone will be wondering what has b-b-become of us." Bill joked.

"Well, except Ale." Beverly smiled.

They went into the house and walked into the living room. Everyone was still chattering and laughing when a joke was told. Georgie made a quick glance at Bill and Beverly before turning back to his friends. Bill and Beverly joined Eddie, Ben, Mike, and Stanley as they listened to Richie's jokes. Ale stopped laughing after telling the adults a false, but funny story about her past. She got up from the chair and walked into the kitchen to get another drink. Ale opened the refrigerator door and grabbed a bottle. She opened the cap and poured it into her cup. Suddenly, Ale heard footsteps behind her.

"Ale, can we talk?" a voice asked.

She looked over and saw Eddie's mother; looking upset and sad. Ale glared at her and turned away. She and Eddie's mother had a bad history with each other and whatever Eddie's mother wanted to say, Ale didn't want to hear it.

"What do you want?" Ale asked rudely.

"You...You were right." Eddie's mother mummered.

Ale stopped dead in her tracks when she heard that. She turned around and saw Eddie's mother; looking down sadly and full of guilt. Ale took a sip from her cup, than placed it on the counter.

"I was right?" she asked confused.

"I should've never lied to Eddie about the medication or the fact that he had asthma. I don't know how you found out about that, but if i'm ever gonna fix the relationship I had with Eddie, I at least have to apologize to the people I hurt, including you." Eddie's mother continued.

"I didn't tell him if that's what you're thinking." Ale sneered cautiously.

"I wasn't thinking that at all. Eddie found out after reading the prescription bottle instead of getting the pills from his asthma kit." Eddie's mother explained.

Ale nodded. She grabbed her cup and held it tight before taking another drink.

"What I wanted to say was that i'm sorry for being horrible to you and Eddie's friends for years. Well months in your case. Can you ever forgive me?" Eddie's mother pleaded apologetically.

"I don't know. I'm not the forgiving type, but the person you should be apologizing to is Eddie." Ale said skeptical.

"I know its just I apologize to you since you and I got on a rough start a few months ago." Eddie's mother said.

Ale wasn't the forgiving type of demon, in fact no demon was the forgiving type at all. Ale had never forgave the group that killed her parents or the kids that would constantly annoy and harass her while growing up. While the kids that bullied her were dead, she had lost the ability to trust anyone in her life. Ale looked through her glass and thought about the apology Eddie's mother had gave her. Her reflection reflected from the soda and showed her cold, heartless, and menacing look, but deep down, Ale knew that _certain_ people deserved some sort of a second chance. She looked at Eddie's mother with a serious glance.

"Alright, but you get one more chance. Screw that up, than the next time won't be so pleasant." Ale warned.

"That's fine. I just wanted to make sure that our bad history was behind us that's all." Eddie's mother agreed.

Ale nodded. She walked passed Eddie's mother; giving her a smirk before heading back to the adults and sitting back down on the chair. The adults were chattering and laughing at each other until Ale came back with her refill and sat down. They got silent and looked at her with curiosity and wonder.

"So Ale, I noticed that you called Stanley "Stan the jew". What was that about?" Sharon asked.

"Oh that. That was just a nickname I gave him. Bill and the others have nicknames too." Ale explained.

"Oh really. Like what?" Zach asked.

"Well... Bill's nickname is stuttering Bill, Georgie's is pipsqueak, Mike's is black boy, Ben's is lover boy, Richie's is jokester boy, Eddie's is germ boy, Beverly's is Bevy, and Stanley's is Stan the jew." Ale teased.

The adults were silent for a few moments, than a few of them started chuckling, which then turned to a burst of laughter. It was so funny that a few of them fell out their chairs and they were on the ground laughing their heads off. Bill and his friends watched a few feet away; hearing the commotion from their parents. They were annoyed, but not as annoyed as Richie's parents. Georgie and his friends approached Bill confused, but happy at the same time. Bill gave a quick smile at Georgie before glaring back at Ale. Georgie was confused until he turned his head and saw Ale laughing with the adults. Bill gave a glance at Georgie.

"Do you know wh-what s-s-she said? he asked.

"She brought up our "nicknames", but that was all I heard." Georgie answered.

Bill nodded. He turned his head back to Ale and soon, the adults manged to catch their breath and sit back down on their chairs. After a few seconds of calming down, Sharon and the other adults looked at Ale; still chuckling from the whole thing.

"So Ale, you got any other good stories you'd like to tell us?" Zach asked chuckling.

"Hmm well there is this one story, but I shouldn't tell you." she grunted.

"Oh come on after hearing all your other stories, you gotta tell us." Nicky insisted.

"Well if you insist. Did I ever tell you the story about Bill's first attempt to ask Beverly to the dance?" Ale asked.

"No, I don't think you did." Nicky answered.

"Well this one still cracks me up to this day. It was October 28, 1988, when Halloween was around the corner. We were all outside and Bill was sitting at the picnic table while Beverly was sitting underneath a tree. Oh Billy boy decided it would be a great idea to get up from the chair and approach Beverly like any first love. Unfortunately, he slipped and fell in the mud. " Ale explained; chuckling in amusement.

Bill was at the point of strangling Ale in front of his parents and everyone, but he wasn't the only one; everyone else was at the point of strangling her too. Georgie made a motion that warned Ale to stop mocking Bill; unfortunately, Ale didn't see it. Bill had enough and approached Ale; holding back his rage and anger. Without his parents noticing the anger, Bill leaned into Ale's ear.

"Ale, a word now." he whispered enraged.

She grunted before getting up from the chair and following Bill to the backyard. The adults were confused, but decided to wait for Ale while she was talking to Bill. While the adults were talking, Georgie got a uneasy feeling about what was going on outside.

Meanwhile

Ale followed Bill to the backyard door and closed it after him. They were standing on the final step of the porch. Bill glared at Ale with the most enraged glare he had ever given.

"I want you out!" he demanded.

"What?! You can't kick me out, Bill! Your brother was the one who invited me!" Ale argued.

"Well you've g-g-gone t-t-too far! You nearly started a c-c-confrontation tw-tw-twice and you mocked me over a attempt to ask Beverly to the dance!" he yelled.

"In my defense, I didn't start the first confrontation. That was all on you." Ale sneered.

"That's it! If you e-e-ever come back here a-a-again, I'll exorcise y-y-you out!" he threatened.

Ale glared at Bill for a long time. Finally, she gave a straight face and grunted at him.

"Fine, but don't think that your brother will be pleased with you." Ale warned.

"He'll get over it." Bill sneered.

"Okay, if you say so." Ale smirked.

She went around the house toward the front yard and disappeared into the night. Bill could finally catch his breath after all that.

"Finally, she's gone." he thought.

Bill walked back on the porch steps and locked the backdoor behind him.

Back in the house

Georgie was worried about his brother and Ale.

"What if they got into a fight or worse?" he thought.

Georgie shook away those thoughts and believed that his brother and Ale were having a nice, peaceful conversation, but the thought still lurked deep into his mind. Georgie heard the backdoor shut and saw only Bill walking into the living room. Their parents stood up; surprised and confused.

"Bill, where's Ale?" Sharon asked.

"Oh um...she had to go take a walk. She needed to clear her mind on some things." he lied.

"A walk? Ale didn't tell us anything about that." Zach spoke confused.

"It was last minute." Bill explained.

"Well, okay than, if you say so." Sharon shrugged.

She and Zach sat back on the couch and resumed chatting with the other adults. Bill approached his friends and Georgie; giving a slight happy, but smirk grin.

"Seriously Bill, where's Ale?" Richie asked.

"I kicked her out." he whispered.

Richie, Beverly, Stanley, Eddie, Mike, and Ben looked at Bill with surprise and horror. Betty, Edward, Dorsey, Avery, Mia, and Henry gave surprised glances at each other. Georgie was furious.

"You did what?!" he yelled enraged.

The adults looked over at the young group. Bill made a motion to tell them that everything was fine and that there was nothing to worry about. The adults looked back at each other and continued talking. Bill looked at Georgie.

"Keep your voice down al-al-alright. I had to kick her out. She was b-b-becoming a problem." he explained.

"You could've just asked me to deal with it Bill." Georgie argued.

"Well you weren't doing a good job and besides, with Ale gone, we can finally enjoy our Thanksgiving party." Richie said joyfully.

"Shut it Richie! Bill, a word now!" Georgie snapped.

Richie, Eddie, Ben, Beverly, Stanley, Henry, Betty, Edward, Dorsey, Avery, Mia, and Mike looked at Georgie surprised and shocked. They had never seen him get so angry. In fact, they had always known Georgie to be sweet, kind, and gentle, but they've never seen him so enraged. Bill stared in shock at his little brother. Georgie walked into the kitchen and headed for the backdoor with Mia following him. Bill followed him, obviously because he wanted to talk to him and make sure he was safe from the freezing weather. Beverly looked at Betty; shocked and worried.

"Have you ever seen Georgie so angry before?" she asked.

"No never." Betty answered.

"He's usually sweet and gentle." Edward said worried.

"I've never seen him so furious in all my life." Henry spoke.

Meanwhile

Georgie left the backdoor and headed down the porch steps to the backyard. Bill shut the backdoor and followed him obviously, because he wanted answers on why Georgie was so worked up about Ale getting kicked out. Whey they got on the backyard grass, Georgie glared at Bill with the most enraged look he had ever gave anyone. Mia was behind Georgie; scared about the confrontation that would start.

"Why Bill why?! I ask you to do one thing. ONE THING! and you still don't listen." he yelled enraged.

"Why are you bl-bl-blaming me?! It's not my fault that y-you couldn't c-c-control Ale like we agreed on." he argued.

"She wasn't doing anything wrong! She was just telling a story. Is that wrong?" Georgie asked defensively.

"A story, A STORY! You m-m-mean the one where Ale was m-m-mocking me, because of my first time asking a g-g-girl to the dance." Bill said challenging.

"That doesn't mean you can kick her out Bill. What would grandma think of you?" Georgie scolded harshly

"GRANDMA'S NOT HERE! And you know what, I'd like to know s-s-something. Why do you keep defending A-A-Ale? Why do you hang out with her like she's some sort of guardian angel? Have you f-f-forgotten that Ale blackmails, murders, and r-r-ruins the lives of innocent people?" he asked challenging.

"That's the point Bill. You don't know her. You don't know the other side of her. You don't even know her at all." Georgie argued.

"What other side is there? Ale's a fr-fr-freaking demon." Bill protested.

"How do you know that? Have you ever asked her about how her day was? How her life has been? Is she okay? How has school been for her? What her family's like? Hell, have you even asked her if she wanted to go to the arcade, movies or even invite her to hang out with you after school or invite her over for dinner?!" Georgie asked challenging.

"Georgie..." Mia spoke softly.

"For the last time Georgie, w-w-watch your language and secondly, Ale's not the only person in the w-w-world without a family. She can go have Thanksgiving d-d-dinner with some of her other family members." Bill retorted.

"ALE HAS NO ONE!" Georgie blurted out.

Bill stared at him confused.

"Ale has no one? What does Georgie mean by that?" he wondered thoughtfully.

Georgie looked down ashamed that he'd just revealed Ale's secret about her parents. After a few seconds of silence, Bill looked at Georgie; confused and questionable.

"Wh-Wh-What do you mean Ale has no one?" he asked.

Georgie looked up at Bill angry and was almost about to cry.

"Isn't it obvious Bill? Her parents are dead and the other close relatives she has made her family outcasts, traitors, and are shunned from them." he said.

Bill stared in disbelief.

"If what Georgie said was true, than...oh god what have I done?!" he thought shocked.

Bill had just kicked out Ale (the constant thorn on his side, the demon that would blackmail, murder, and ruin innocent lives, the one person that would constantly tease him and his friends for their quirks and fears, the one person that would stand up to Bowers and Greta, and the one person that actually has a soft side for Georgie) and now he finds out that she really doesn't have anyone to celebrate Thanksgiving with. Guilt overwhelmed Bill and now he had just cause the one mistake that could cost his close relationship with his little brother. He could feel it now; the guilt and the fact that their grandmother must been rolling in her own grave at this moment. Bill looked away from Georgie feeling guilty and stupid.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I-I didn't know." he said

"Huh, of course you didn't know." Georgie retorted.

He walked towards the corner of the backyard and was about to make a turn to the front yard. Bill was surprised by Georgie's sudden departure and tried to follow him.

"W-W-Wait where are you going?" he asked.

Georgie turned and glared at his older brother with rage.

"I'm going to find Ale and apologize to her about how my brother has been a big jerk to her. If you wanna come, that's fine, but I expect you to give a full apology if I mange to find her." he snapped.

He turned and headed straight for the front yard. After that, he was gone. Bill stopped and looked down ashamed and full of guilt. He didn't want to follow Georgie. Bill was to ashamed to do anything actually. Mia looked at him.

"I'll go talk to him." she said.

Mia ran after Georgie; asking him to wait. After a few moments, her voice disappeared. Bill turned and headed for the back door. He opened it, went inside, and shut the door.


	6. Part 6

**Part 6**

This night had been a crazy night for the loser's club, Betty, Henry, Dorsey, Avery and Edward. The adults were still downstairs in the living room chattering and telling jokes. The loser's club, Betty, Henry, Dorsey, Avery and Edward were in Bill's room; holding a private meeting about what Georgie told Bill. After explaining the whole thing, everyone was shocked to hear that Ale's parents were actually dead. Bill was standing at his bedroom window with his head down; feeling guilty, ashamed, and frustrated. Everyone else was standing at the corner of his room until Beverly approached him and rubbed his shoulder for comfort.

"You couldn't have known Ale's parents were dead." she comforted.

"Of course I wouldn't have known. I knew there was s-s-something odd whenever she came out of the forest w-w-without her parents, but still, I s-s-screwed up and now I may have ruined a relationship I worked s-s-so hard to fix." Bill said ashamed.

Everyone knew what he was talking about. After Bill and Georgie's grandmother died, Georgie had completely shut away from his family. He blamed himself for what happened to his grandmother and everyone else. It took three months for Bill to help Georgie realize that "the event" wasn't his fault and that he needed to move on so that he could heal. Everyone gave a sad glance at each other, but Eddie was confused about something.

"Why didn't Ale tell anyone that her parents were dead?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious? She's got a reputation to hold. If anyone found out that her parents are dead and that she's been living alone in that cabin in the woods, it would make her look weak in front of the whole school." Stanley spoke.

"Plus the state would get involved and put her in foster care." Mike added.

"But Ale is feared by everyone, who would take her in?" Richie asked.

"Look, I-I-I appreciate what you're doing, but lets f-f-face it, I screwed up. I let my prejudice, a-a-agitation, and bad temper g-g-get the best of me and now...now I don't know wh-wh-what to do, but this has been the w-w-worst Thanksgiving ever." Bill said sadly.

"That's not true Bill. It's okay to have a little drama, but in the end, we all have a good time." Betty said.

"Yeah, you've got nothing to worry about." Henry agreed.

"Look...just...just leave p-p-please. I need some a-a-alone time to think." Bill said frustrated.

Everyone got silent. After a few moments, they gave a uneasy glance at each other.

"Alright Bill, if you say so." Beverly spoke.

When the group left the room, Richie accidentally turned off the light before shutting the door behind them. Bill didn't mind though, he deserved it after what he did to Ale. Bill was looking out at the bedroom window; frustrated and wondering on how he should fix his mistake. Suddenly, he felt a warm presence among him; one he thought he would never feel again.

"Bill..." a voice spoke.

He turned around and saw his grandmother; young and beautiful. She was wearing a long, beautiful white dress and her angel wings glowed like white, silky moonlight. She had long, beautiful light brown hair and her eyes had the dark coco color in them. Bill was in disbelief, but overjoyed to see his late grandmother.

"G-Grandma!" he said overjoyed.

Bill ran over and gave her a big hug. Audra wrapped her arms around him, but it wasn't as tight as she would normally give him. Bill let go of her and saw the disappointment on her face. He looked down; ashamed and knew what was going to happen.

"I know grandma, I know. I screwed up." he said ashamed.

"Not only that Bill, but you're making me roll in my grave here." she said harshly.

"I know I know it's just...Ale can be a p-p-pain sometimes. She mocks us and she treats us like o-o-objects sometimes." he complained.

"That doesn't mean that you can just kick her out just like that. Remember when I invited Bower's, his father, and his friends over? They were a pain to you weren't they?" Audra said scolding.

"They were, but during that Thanksgiving, we got along so well, we were like best friends. In fact, Bower's father and him were finally having that "father and son" moment." Bill remembered thoughtfully.

He felt guilty forgetting that memory. All this time, he had been trying to relive his grandmother's memory without any trouble, but deep down, he had forgotten what the true meaning of Thanksgiving was. Bill looked at his grandmother and collapsed on her; sobbing like he never had before.

"I-I-I'm so sorry grandma. I was just trying to re-re-relive your memory. Thanksgiving was your f-f-favorite holiday." he sobbed.

"Bill, Thanksgiving is a time where friends and family come together and remind each other about they're grateful for. Remember when the first pilgrims came to America? The Indians could've chased them away, but instead they helped the pilgrims with new farming techniques and that is how Thanksgiving was formed. Whether Ale is a demon or not, you always have to include her. Thanksgiving is like a peace treaty. You invite an arch rival over and it's like you two had forgot you were ever enemies. And besides..." she comforted.

Audra moved Bill's head and wiped the tears off of him, smiling warmly at him.

"Spending time with you, your brother, your friends, and family was one of the best moments I could ever ask for." she smiled.

Bill smiled when Audra said that. He wiped the rest of his tears away and sniffled a bit. Audra was pleased to see her grandson calm down, but now, it was only a matter a time before she had to return to heaven.

"Now, you know what you have to do, don't you?" she asked.

Bill nodded. He was determined to fix his mistakes and it started by apologizing to Ale and Georgie on how he behaved. Bill went to his closet and grabbed his jacket. When he put it on, he headed for the door, but not before making a side glance at his grandmother.

"Tell Grandpa I said hi, w-w-will you?" Bill asked.

"I'll make sure he gets the message." Audra promised.

Bill smiled, but before he left his room, he heard one last message; one he would remind himself from time to time.

"Remember Bill, a great danger is coming. You'll need all the support you can get, especially from your brother. Make it count." Audra warned.

He signed when he heard that. Bill turned his head for a moment only to find that his grandmother was gone. He turned around and shut his bedroom door. Bill went downstairs to find his friends chattering next to the stairs. When he got to the living room floor, his friends noticed him approaching them.

"Hey guys, I-I-I need a f-f-favor from you." Bill pleaded.

"Of course." Beverly spoke.

"What is it?" Mike asked.

"I'm g-g-going to go apologize t-to Ale and Georgie. I need you guys to c-c-cover for me, please?" Bill explained.

"Ah man, but I was enjoying the party without Ale." Richie complained.

"Beep beep Richie." Stanley spoke annoyed.

"Of course we'll cover for you, you just go apologize to Ale and Georgie alright?" Mike assured.

"Thanks guys, I o-o-owe you one." Bill said relieved.

"You owe us a lot of things." Richie retorted.

Bill snuck passed his parents and the other adults and headed for the back door. He left the kitchen and entered the back yard. Bill made it down the porch steps and headed for the corner that led to the front yard. When he got there, Georgie's bike was already gone. Bill got on his bike, took off the brake, and rode off to the park.

Meanwhile

Georgie pedaled to the park with Mia on his bike, her arms around his stomach, and her head laying on his back. Georgie blushed; feeling comfort from the fact that Bill had kicked Ale out on a day none other than Thanksgiving. Georgie could only hope that one day he could ask her out on a date, but now was not really a good time. Georgie and Mia arrived at the park entrance. Georgie parked his bike by a nearby tree, than he and Mia walked into the woods while stepping on twigs and leaves. It was too dark to see anything and the moonlight didn't help, but Georgie had been in the woods so many times that he practically knew where he was going; whether day or night.

"Georgie, can I ask you something?" Mia spoke.

"Of course, what is it?" he said.

"Why didn't you tell me that Ale's parents were dead?" Mia asked.

"She wanted me to keep it a secret, because if anyone found out, than they treat her differently than how she was before." Georgie explained.

"I'm sure people wouldn't treat her differently if it was revealed." Mia insisted.

"Perhaps, but given her reputation, I doubt anyone would see not too. Mia stop!" Georgie assured.

They stopped at the two trees that the trap wire was attached to.

"Is that a trap wire?!" Mia asked shocked.

"Yes, I've never seen the trap, but I don't want to know what it is." Georgie explained.

They stepped over it and continued the path that led to Ale's house. They saw light that resembled a fire and ran straight to the source. When they found it, they hid behind the two bushes and looked over at the campfire sight. Georgie saw Ale was on a step stool; setting up a few traps on a tree and hooking up some wire to another. Georgie and Mia stepped out of the bushes quietly. Georgie wasn't sure about what to say to Ale, but he was determined to at least try to apologize to her. He gathered his strength and he and Mia walked over to Ale; avoiding the campfire, walking up on the porch steps and went a little few feet behind her.

"Hi Ale." Georgie signed.

She turned her head and saw Georgie looking down and was fiddling with his fingers and Mia beside him.

"Georgie, Mia, what are you doing here?" Ale asked.

"I wanted to apologize about my brother's behavior. It was rude and unacceptable. I don't know what got into him, but..." he apologized.

"But what?" Ale asked.

Georgie looked like he was about to cry. He turned around and walked to the edge of the porch. Georgie sat down and had his hand covering his face. He started crying and sobbing like he never had before. Ale and Mia felt upset and concerned to see Georgie like that, so they decided to comfort him. Ale stepped down from the step stool and walked over to Georgie. She and Mia sat next to him. Ale wrapped her arm around him for comfort while Mia held his hand.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ale asked.

"It's just...grandma wouldn't put up something like this. Whenever there was a Thanksgiving, she was the glue that held the tradition together. One time she invited Bowers and his father, Patrick and his family, Belch, and Victor over, we got along so well it was like we forgot we were ever enemies. But now...now everything's falling apart." Georgie sobbed.

Ale rubbed his shoulder for comfort. It hurt her to see Georgie like that, but even she didn't know what it was like to have a normal Thanksgiving. Ale had lived alone since she was 5 years old. Never having anyone to talk to and never having that normal family bonding. Finally, Georgie came into her life and managed to see a different side of her; one she usually never shows anyone. Georgie managed to calm down and wiped away his tears. He looked up at Ale; seeing her in a daze while looking down.

"I also wanted to thank you." he smiled.

"Thank me? For what?" she asked.

"My...my dad. Ever since grandma died, he has been in a downward spiral. It was hard for him you know, she was his mother. Dad would stay in his garage all day sometimes, even all night. As time went on, his depression was getting worse and me, mom, and Bill well...we were worried. But when you came to our house and told those funny stories, I saw my dad smile for the first time. You really cheered him up you know." Georgie said smiling.

"Well, I thought I'd bring a little cheer into the place you know." Ale smirked.

"You know Bill used to tell me that when grandpa died, Dad didn't cry a tear. I always thought it was heartless of him not to." Georgie admitted.

"Your grandpa died from pancreatic cancer right?" Ale asked.

"That's right." Georgie confirmed.

"Than my guess is that your father knew your grandfather was going to die. There's a fine difference between knowing someone's going to die and not knowing. In your grandmother's case, your dad didn't know she was going to die." Ale said.

"I guess your right." Georgie spoke.

He got up and headed to his bike, but not before he stopped in his tracks and turned to Ale.

"I'm sorry about what my brother did. It was cruel, rude, and unacceptable, but if you don't want to come back, that's fine. I'm not going to stop you." Georgie said sincerely.

"Well...I'll have to think about it, but it's your brother that has to apologize." Ale spoke.

"I know I know...now, if you excuse me, I have to go make some apologies." Georgie signed.

He turned and headed towards the entrance of the park. When they got there, they got on the bike and rode the long way back home.

Back to Bill

Bill approached the entrance of the park and parked his bike on the side of a tree. He got off his bike and entered the woods; wondering about what to say to Ale when he found her. Bill knew she wasn't the forgiving type and would always boast about how she was always right. Still, he knew he had to apologize, even if it meant that he would be mocked by Ale about how she was right about Georgie being furious. For some reason, Bill had felt as if he had been in these woods so many times, it was like he knew the in's and out's of the forest. The last time he went to Ale's house was when Bill and his friends needed help explaining the demon Georgie saw and to find Eddie, but that was 6 months ago. Bill saw the two trees where the hidden wire was set. He stepped over it and continued walking the direction to Ale's house. Soon, Bill could see a firelight glow ahead of him and followed the source. He soon approached two bushes and saw Ale setting up a few traps on a tree. Bill quietly walked around the campfire and walked up the porch steps. Surprisingly, Ale didn't hear him, but doesn't mean that she could sense him. Ale stopped what she was doing. Bill could feel a uneasy aurora around him and thought he heard a snarl coming from Ale.

"Oh and what are you doing here?" she snarled.

"Look, I know I s-s-screwed up. I let my a-a-agitation, prejudice, and bad temper g-g-get the better of me. I-I-I just wanted to relive my grandma's m-m-memory you know." Bill explained.

"Well that didn't stop you from being a pain to others now did it." Ale mocked.

"Look, what i'm trying to s-s-say is that i'm s-s-sorry for what I did. It was rude, cruel, and un-un-unacceptable. It's just that I d-d-didn't know that you went s-such h-h-horrible things, but you have a thing of getting under p-p-people's skins." Bill explained.

"Is it wrong to just tease a few people Bill?" Ale asked mockingly.

He shook his head. Bill looked at Ale; wondering about whether to ask her about her parents even though he knew that Georgie meant to keep that a secret.

"Is it true? What h-h-happened to your parents? A-A-Are they dead?" he asked.

Ale stopped what she was doing when she heard that. She got off the step stool and walked over to the porch steps. Ale sat down; having a expressionless look on her face, but had a hint of sadness in her eyes. Bill came over and sat next to her; hoping to get a answer. After a few moments, Ale's hand formed demonic claws.

"Did Georgie tell you?" she asked.

"Yes, but he didn't m-m-mean too. He accidentally bl-bl-blurted it out." Bill explained.

"Huh, at least he managed to keep it quiet for a long time." Ale smirked.

Bill somewhat chuckled and noticed that the sadness in Ale's eyes had changed to anger.

"They were killed by a catholic cult. I was only 5 years old when it happened." she explained.

"I...I'm sorry." Bill said.

"Before I ever came to Derry, me and my parents lived in Texas. There was this old, abandoned funeral home we lived in. I guess you could say it was like my childhood home. No one knew we were living there and it worked out well until..." Ale continued.

"Until what?" Bill asked.

"Someone told a group of Catholics that there were "demons" inside our house. They gave our existence as proof and than, they attacked our house. They shot my parents with bullets dipped in holy water. When I got out of there, they burned the house down; killing my parents for good." Ale explained.

"Wh-Wh-What happened to the cult?" Bill asked.

Ale looked at her demonic hand and gave a evil smirk.

" Well...let's just say I dealt my own harsh justice on them." she smirked.

Bill shuddered when he heard that, but there were still a few unanswered questions he wanted answers to.

"But wait, how d-d-did you g-g-get to Derry?" Bill asked.

"My parents worked with angels." Ale answered.

"What? I thought a-a-angels and demons were e-e-enemies." Bill said shocked.

"Think of it as cops giving deals to crooks working for cartels or mafias and putting them in witness protection." Ale explained.

"Oh I get it." Bill understood.

"The angels took me to Derry and placed me in that cabin. They told me that there would be no demons finding me here and so, I grew up here, gained the knowledge I needed and then they applied me to Derry high." Ale finished.

"How come we n-n-never met th-th-these angels?" Bill asked.

"They trust me to live on my own from time to time. The only time they come to check on me is once a month." Ale answered.

Bill was in disbelief. All this time, he thought Ale was this evil demon that didn't care about anyone and would only care about herself. She was the evil demon that blackmailed, murdered, and ruined innocent lives just for the fun of it. But now...now Bill wasn't sure what to think anymore. He looked at Ale with sympathy, guilt, and understanding. Now, he could see that not all demons were the evil creatures that he once thought. Instead, they were the broken souls that had a hard life. Bill put his hand on Ale's shoulder for comfort and looked at her in a pleading way.

"I'm s-s-so sorry. I didn't know that y-y-you went through s-s-such things. I should've been nicer to you or at l-l-least respectful. It's just you c-c-can't come to a party and start m-m-mocking the host or act like you own the place. There are b-b-boundaries. But look, if you don't want to c-c-come back, that's fine. I d-d-deserve it, especially after what I s-s-said." he apologized.

Ale looked at Bill thoughtfully. Deep down, she knew he meant it, but that didn't mean that he deserved some sort of sympathy. Than again, Ale knew someone else deserved a apology.

"You're right." she spoke.

Bill stared in shock and in disbelief. For as long as he could remember, Ale had never once admitted that she was wrong and that the other person was right. Deep down, Bill felt proud to beat her at her own game, but he was confused.

"I'm r-r-right?" he said confused.

"I shouldn't have acted like a jerk at that party. It's just... humans and demons... we see very different things. You guys celebrate holidays that bring people together and remind each other about what they're grateful for; demons don't. We don't celebrate Christmas, Thanksgiving, Easter or any other holiday the same way humans do. The thing is...whenever we do, we only bring pain, destruction, and death. Demons have broken families that don't understand the importance of family and instead of learning it, they take out their hardships on others." Ale explained.

"Oh I get it. You never u-u-understood the i-i-importance of these family traditions, so you decided that the b-b-best way to learn it was to e-e-experience how hu-hu-humans did it in order to bl-bl-blend in." Bill guessed understandably.

"Not exactly. I already know how humans celebrate these holidays. I never exactly knew how to behave during these holidays. Whenever a demon does celebrate, they act like jerks, bullies, they boast about their lives, or they're just simply rude." Ale said.

"Well hey, i-i-it's all good. I only came here to a-a-apologize, not to get an a-a-apology from you. I was just hoping that you w-w-would come back please. My parents are w-w-wondering where you are." Bill said forgiving.

"Why not? I was getting bored here anyway." Ale smirked.

She got up, walked to the campfire and stopped. Bill noticed that something was moving in Ale's back.

"Go ahead. I'll meet you at the house." Ale spoke.

Bill got up and walked pass her cautiously. He saw her looking down almost as she was expecting something. Bill hurried as fast as he could back to his bike and rode off. As he petaled as fast as he could, he looked up and saw a creature flying ahead of him. Bill got back to his house and parked his bike next to Georgie's. He looked up and saw the creature descending down. It landed on the grass and made a loud thump that would've gotten everyone in the neighborhood's attention. Surprisingly, it didn't. Bill recognized the creature as Ale in her demon form. His friends had explained the description of her demon form after the incident, but he never expected to cross paths with it face to face. Ale turned into her human form and looked at Bill.

"You didn't expect me to reveal that, did you?" she asked.

"Well, I didn't expect to actually s-s-see you l-l-like that." Bill said surprised.

Ale shrugged and turned towards the house.

"Come on let's go inside." she spoke.

1 minute ago

Georgie and Mia got to the house and parked the bike next to a tree. They got off and went inside the house. The adults were still chattering while Mike, Beverly, Eddie, Ben, Richie, Stanley, Betty, Edward, Dorsey, Avery and Henry were waiting for Bill. They were surprised to see Georgie and Mia back; safe and unharmed. They approached the group; worried and concerned.

"Where's Bill?" Georgie asked.

"Bill left to go find you and Ale and apologize." Beverly explained.

"GEORGIE!" Sharon yelled.

Georgie jumped in surprise hearing that. He turned and saw his parents and the other adults look at the groups of kids as if someone was missing.

"Georgie, where have you been? Where's your brother?" Sharon asked.

Before he could answer, the door opened and Ale and Bill entered the house. They stopped and looked at everyone as if a big argument had broke out. They looked at each other confused, than looked back at the adults.

"Um what's going on?" Bill asked.

"Well you tell me. Where have you, Georgie, Mia, and Ale been?" Sharon asked.

Bill looked at Ale before stepping forward.

"I-I-I made a mistake. The truth is...Ale wasn't out for a walk, I kicked her out and I'm not p-p-proud of it. But you know what, I learned s-s-something and it should've s-s-sticked with me. I realized that I can't j-j-judge someone by how they be-be-behave. I have to talk to them, get to know them, u-u-understand them clearly, and p-p-put my personal beliefs aside to do the right th-th-thing. So what i'm t-t-trying to say is...is that i'm s-s-sorry for lying to you and i'm sorry for sn-sn-snapping at you during the dinner. I was just t-t-trying to relive grandma's m-m-memory." he apologized.

Sharon and Zach looked at each other; shocked and surprised. They had never seen their son apologize so sincere and honest. After a few moments, they looked at Bill.

"Bill, we're happy that you came clean and explained everything. But you can't kick people out, your grandmother wouldn't be pleased with you. But she would be very happy to see you owning up to your mistakes." Sharon smiled.

Bill smiled and hugged his parents. He started to sob into their arms like he meant it.

"I mi-mi-miss her s-s-so much." Bill sobbed.

Zach felt his son's pain and was almost to the point of crying.

"I know son, I know. It hurts, I know." he comforted.

Bill let go of his parents and wiped his tears away. His parents smiled and they begin to sat back on the couches. The kids and the other adults soon joined them. Bill watched; smiling with the fact that things were finally getting better. Georgie approached him; feeling guilty and ashamed.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I shouldn't have been angry with you, but I was hoping that you and the others would get along with Ale, you know." he apologized.

Bill smiled at Georgie. He knelled down and put his hand on Georgie's shoulder.

"It's alright, I d-d-deserved it. I just needed s-s-someone to put me in my pl-pl-place and snap me b-b-back to my senses. Th-Th-Thank you, you're going to be a a-a-amazing friend to so many people and I h-h-hope you keep being the a-a-amazing brother you are." Bill smiled.

Georgie beamed when his brother said that. Bill stood up and motioned him to join the others.

"Come on, lets h-h-hear a story." he said.

 **So, as you noticed, there were changes to the story and that's because a user by the name tuckpendleton87. He's the one who introduced the idea of Georgie having a crush on a girl and the rest is history. Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**


	7. The Unholy Christmas

**A Unholy Christmas**

A month had passed since the Thanksgiving event and today was the last day of school until next year. It had been snowing in Derry for the last few days and about 5 feet of snow was covering the entire park, streets, yards, trees, and buildings. Luckily, the street crew was shoveling the snow off the streets and sidewalks, so all the snow was really covering was the front yards of neighborhood houses, roofs, trees, grasses, and leaves. At Derry Elementary school, the school bell ranged and Georgie was the first to leave the school. He got on his bike and rode slowly down the sidewalk to the forest. Georgie was debating the idea on whether or not he should invite Ale over to celebrate Christmas with his family and friends. The thing is, he was concerned about whether demons do celebrate Christmas or not. Georgie knew demons celebrated Thanksgiving differently, but he wasn't sure if demons celebrated Christmas differently, especially since Christmas was the day the Lord Jesus was born. Still, he decided to at least ask Ale if she wanted to come. Georgie got to the park entrance and parked his bike by a nearby tree. He got off his bike and walked into the woods. Georgie shivered in the cold as all he was wearing was a coat, a long sleeved shirt, long jeans, and boots. He walked towards the two trees with the wire on their trunks and stepped over it. Georgie kept going until he saw smoke from the sky and could see it from the dense scattered trees. He ran to the source and found Ale's cabin...blank. There were no Christmas decorations anywhere in sight. Than again, Georgie did pass a few houses that didn't have any Christmas on the outside, but he did see some decorations on the inside. Georgie suspected that there were some Christmas decorations in the cabin, but he just couldn't see them. He walked up to the porch steps and approached the door. Georgie knocked on the door as hard as he could. After a few moments, the door opened and Ale stood in front of Georgie; wearing her usual everyday clothes. Georgie was surprised that Ale's black jacket, shirt, and sweat pants were keeping her warm. She was surprised to see Georgie here, especially since she figured he would be home with his family. Georgie noticed that she was holding a shovel and looked a bit dirty.

"Georgie, what are you doing here?" Ale asked.

"Um, can I come in please?" he asked shivery.

"Yeah sure, come in." Ale agreed.

Georgie came in shivering and immediately approached the fireplace he saw. He got on his knees and placed his hands near the warm fire. Ale came out with warm hot coco with marshmallows and handed it to Georgie. He took a sip of it and soon, he was taking large gulps of it. After he was done, Georgie licked his lips in supreme and gave the cup back to Ale. She took it to the kitchen and Georgie continued to warm up by the fireplace. Surprisingly, he had never been inside Ale's house. In all the days Georgie ever came to her for help, they've always met outside of her house, the park, the sidewalks, and even outside of school. Being in Ale's house for the first time gave Georgie a sense of curiosity and wonder. He looked around the house and saw no Christmas decorations, but instead, saw old ancient satanic symbols and old artifacts around the house.

"So Georgie, what brings you here?" Ale asked.

"Oh, well, I wanted to know if demons celebrated Christmas differently?" he asked.

"Well...I wouldn't say we do." Ale said concerned.

"Oh, well what do you celebrate than? Hanukkah?" Georgie asked.

"No, we don't celebrate that either. Demons don't exactly celebrate Christmas or Hanukkah." Ale answered.

"Oh, well, I just wanted to know if you wanted to come to our house and celebrate Christmas, but I guess you can't, can you?" Georgie said disappointed.

"Well, I didn't say there wasn't a holiday we celebrate every year in December." Ale pointed out.

"Really?! Like what?" Georgie asked.

Suddenly, the curtains shut and the room was completely dark. Georgie jumped in alarm and looked around the room for a light switch. He could feel a hand touch his shoulder and could hear a snarl behind him.

"We call it "The Unholy Night"." Ale whispered.

Georgie jumped and gasped in surprise. Ale slithered past him and sat right next to him; giving a gleeful expression.

"Tell me Georgie, have you heard of the tales of Krampus?" she asked.

" Yeah, but I thought those were just stories to scare us. Grandma used to tell us these stories all the time when we were little." Georgie said confused.

"Oh, he's real and on Christmas eve, he'll be coming here tonight." Ale said spooky.

"To steal naughty children from their beds?!" Georgie gasped.

"No, those stories are false, but the story i'm about to tell is true." Ale said gleefully.

She laid back on the front of her couch, had her legs crossed, and had her arms crossed on the back of her head.

"We call it "The Unholy Night", because Krampus will come to a known demon's house and try to kill you. The goal is to fight him off. If you lose, you are killed, but if you manage to fight Krampus off, he'll fly away, go to the next house, and you'll never see him again for the rest of the night." Ale explained.

She turned off her flashlight and used her powers to open the curtains. Georgie stared in shock. He had just heard a story about how demons were going to fight an ancient Christmas demon and would possibly get killed during the altercation. Georgie had to figure out a way to avoid this before another person he cares about dies. He couldn't save his grandma from Pennywise, but he could at least try to save Ale from Krampus. Georgie looked at her determined.

"Isn't there a way to avoid this?" he asked.

"Well, there is one way. You have to set up Christmas decorations either outside or inside your house. Usually that tricks the Krampus into thinking that you're human, but demons don't do it, because it makes them look weak, they can't afford it, or that they hate Christmas so much that they rather fight the Krampus than actually do the alternative. Since i'm an orphan, I don't have a choice." Ale answered.

Georgie nodded. He had an idea that might work, but it considered the fact that he would need the Christmas decorations from his house. Ale noticed and knew what Georgie was thinking and as much as she appreciated the help, this was something she needed to handle alone.

"I know what you're up to." she said.

Georgie looked at Ale surprised, but than remembered that she could read minds and feelings.

"I don't need your help Georgie. I can take care of myself. This is something I need to handle alone and...I can't have you involved." Ale said serious.

"But..." he spoke protesting.

"I mean it Georgie. I need to handle this alone. I can't have innocent civilians involved in this which means that you have to stay out of this got it?" Ale snarled.

Georgie nodded and felt defeat and upset. He got up and walked to the front door.

"Bye Ale." Georgie said upset.

"Bye Georgie Merry Christmas." she said.

He didn't hear Ale though. Georgie opened the door and left the house. Ale looked away; feeling guilty that she had to snarl at him like that, but this was something she had to handle alone and she didn't want him to get hurt. Georgie got on his bike and rode all the way home. He didn't care what Ale said or that she didn't need his help. Georgie was going to do whatever it took to save Ale from Krampus, even if it meant that he would get yelled at by her. He got back to his house and parked his bike next to Bill's. Georgie saw his dad on a ladder; hanging up Christmas lights on the rooftop of their house and was singing the song "Jingle Bells". Georgie walked up to the front door, but stopped and turned to his father.

"Hey Georgie, you're just in time to help your brother and mother decorate the tree." his father greeted.

"Okay dad. Do you need help?" he asked.

"No, I'm good Georgie." he said.

Georgie nodded and went inside the house. Bill and his mother were in the living room; decorating the Christmas tree and picking out new ornaments for the tree. Georgie went into the kitchen, got a glass, and poured some milk into his cup. Sharon and Bill were picking out ornaments that would make their Christmas tree more colorful and beautiful. There were a lot of ornaments in the box and there were so many for them to choose. Sharon looked around the room and was surprised by all the decoration she and Zach got out.

"My goodness Bill, that's a lot of Christmas decorations we got here. I don't think we'll have anymore places to decorate with them." she said surprised.

"Y-Y-Yeah, some of the d-d-decorations will have to be u-u-used till next year." he chuckled agreeable.

"Well, until your father and I figure out what to do with them." Sharon said uncertain.

When Georgie overheard the conversation, an idea popped into his head. He put his cup down and ran into the living room.

"Hey mom, where did you get those Christmas decorations?" Georgie asked.

"Well, after your grandma died, her house was put up for sale. Your father and I had to get all of her stuff out of there. Her furniture and the other things that we couldn't use were sold to pawn shops or given to charity groups. The stuff we did take are in attic." Sharon explained.

"Do we have an extra Christmas tree?" Georgie asked.

"Of course. It should be in the attic with your grandmother's other belongings." Sharon said certainly.

"Great! Thanks mom." Georgie jumped for joy.

He ran to his bedroom and shut the door behind him. Sharon and Bill looked at each other confused on why Georgie asked such questions. Sharon shrugged it off and went back to picking out the ornaments, but Bill had a bad and uneasy feeling about this.

"What is he up to?" he wondered.


	8. The Unholy Christmas pt 2

**The Unholy Christmas pt 2**

Tonight was Christmas eve and the Denbrough family were preparing for church. They got their church clothes on and headed for the car. They got in the car and drove off to the Synagogue. Surprising enough, the rabbi didn't mind any Christians coming to their Synagogue and doing their Christmas eve rituals. Since most of the churches were full, it was the only place people could go to celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ. Besides the fact that Synagogues was a place of Jewish worship. The Denbrough family found a parking spot and parked at the front row of the parking lot. They got out of their car and walked to the front entrance. They shook hands with the rabbi and his colleague.

"Thank you so much for allowing us to be here rabbi Uris. How is Stanley?" Sharon smiled.

"He's doing well. He's inside; greeting the other guests. Oh and it wasn't a problem at all. Besides, most of the people that come here are close friends of mine." the rabbi spoke.

"Well we greatly appreciate you allowing us to come here tonight and celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ. I know it's not what you believe, but we're glad you could respect our beliefs and open your synagogue to people that wanted to celebrate Christmas and the birth of Jesus Christ." Zach said smiling.

The Denbrough family went inside and saw a large variety of Jews, Christians, and Catholics; talking and socializing with each other. Bill and Georgie saw Richie, Eddie, Ben, Mike, and Beverly talking to Stanley as he warmly greeted them. Bill and Georgie approached them with Bill smiling at them, but Georgie felt concerned.

"Hey guys!" Bill greeted.

"Hey Bill." Beverly greeted.

While Bill was talking to his friends, Georgie looked over at the clock. It was 6:30 pm and Georgie was getting concerned. He knew that he had to act quickly if he was ever going to help Ale avoid Krampus. Georgie tugged on his brother's suit.

"Hey Bill, I have to go to the bathroom." he said.

"Okay, b-b-but hurry back. The service will start s-s-soon." Bill told him.

"Okay, thanks Bill." Georgie shouted.

"The bathroom is on the right Georgie and it's at the end of the hallway." Stanley yelled.

Georgie ran past the crowd and tried to find another exit. He went to the other side of the Synagogue and found another exit. There were only two men talking at the end of hallway, so Georgie managed to sneak pass them and exit the back door. After he closed it, he ran to the back of the Synagogue and approached the bushes that were mixed in with the trees. Georgie pushed the bushes away and found his bike just as he placed it. He got it out, got on it, and rode back to his house. When he got there, Georgie went around back and opened the shed door. In there, was a well prepared wagon with Christmas decorations he needed to decorate a house. Georgie grabbed a chain and hooked it from his bike to the wagon. He pushed his bike to the left side of the road and steadied the wagon and bike on the hard, cold road. Georgie got on his bike and rode to the park.

Meanwhile

Bill was sitting with his mom, dad, and friends at the worshiping section of the Synagogue. He looked at each entrance of the worshiping section; trying to find Georgie. Bill was getting concerned that Georgie may have gotten lost, taken, or worse...killed. Sharon noticed the same thing and was getting worried.

"Bill, where's your brother?" she asked worried.

"He's in the b-b-bathroom, mom." he assured.

"Well can you go get him please. The service is about to start." Sharon urged.

"Yes mom." Bill promised.

He walked quietly out of the worshiping room and headed towards the bathroom. When he got there, Bill opened the door.

"Georgie?" he called out."

All Bill saw was empty bathroom stalls and the bathroom lights flickering, now he was alarmed. Bill ran back to the worshiping room and tried to find his friends. They were sitting at the next row next to Bill's and were paying attention to the Catholic priest's intro. Bill approached Beverly and tapped her shoulder before leaning into his ear.

"I n-n-need your help. Gather the others a-a-and meet me o-o-outside." he whispered.

Beverly nodded. He got the other's attention and they quickly followed Bill outside. When they got out, Bill gave a concerned glance at Stanley.

"Stanley, is th-th-there another bathroom in this p-p-place?" he asked.

"Yeah, but that one's out of order. We've been having problems recently." he explained.

"Why, what's wrong?" Beverly asked.

"Its Georgie. I can't f-f-find him anywhere and he's n-n-not in the bathroom." Bill signed frustrated.

"Okay, well he couldn't have gotten far." Ben said.

"It's been 30 minutes, you idiot. He could be out of the building by now." Richie scoffed.

"Look lets just search the place and hopefully find Georgie in a room he went into by mistake." Stanley suggested.

"Wait, do you think he followed someone he could trust. Like, another one of your dad's colleagues Stanley?" Beverly asked.

"No way! Georgie learned that l-l-lesson after the i-i-incident with Pennywise." Bill said rhetorically.

"Look, lets just search around the place and see if we can find him." Stanley suggested.

"Alright. Lets s-s-search the hallways and s-s-see if we can find him in any of the u-u-unlocked rooms." Bill instructed.

The group headed off, went to each hallway and searched every room, but they couldn't find Georgie. When they reached the other side of the synagogue, they saw two men at the end of a hallway chattering and telling jokes. The problem was that both men were speaking Hebrew and that Stanley knew them as hostile guards that didn't trust non-Jews. He stopped the group and looked at them concerned. Bill could see why and gave a glance at Stanley.

"Stanley...do you know Hebrew?" he asked.

"Uhhh...a little. My Hebrew is a bit rusty. I can read it fine. Speaking it...is a bit difficult." he said uncertain.

"Can you at least try?" Beverly asked.

"Sure...I can try." Stanley said alarmed.

He turned, straightened his suit, and approached the men.

"סלח לי, אני מחפש ילד קטן בערך בן 7, 4,3 סנטימטרים, יש לו שיער חום בהיר והוא לובש חליפה. האם ראית אותו?" Stanley asked. (This means "Excuse me, have you seen a little boy about 7 years old, 4,3 inches, has light brown hair and is wearing a suit. Have you seen him?)

The men looked at each other, looked at Bill, Beverly, Eddie, Richie, Ben, and Mike suspicious, than looked back at Stanley.

"למה אתה רוצה לדעת?" the 1st guard asked suspiciously. (This means " Why do you wanna know?")

While Stanley tried his best to make up a good excuse, Bill was alarmed. The 2nd guard looked at the group with sympathy and whispered something in the 1st guard's ear. After a few moments, the 1st guard stopped talking and looked at the 2nd guard. The second guard signaled for the kids to come here and so, the kids approached them; surprised. Stanley stared in surprise at the 2nd guard who smiled at him like he owed him a favor.

"You say that you're looking for a 7 year boy. Tell me, is his name Georgie?" he asked curiously.

Stanley, Bill, and the others looked at each other; surprised. Not only did the 2nd guard know English, but he somehow knew Georgie too.

"H-H-How did you k-k-know my brother?" Bill asked.

The 2nd guard motioned the kids to come closer as if he didn't want anyone to hear something private.

"Your brother came around here yesterday and placed a bike behind the bushes." he explained.

"The bushes?" Bill asked confused.

"Yeah...in the back of the Synagogue, there's a..."small garden" we have. There's no pretty flowers or those sculpture-like trees. It's just a old backyard with trees and some bushes." Stanley explained.

Bill nodded and looked back at the guard.

"Anyway, he came around here and placed his bike in the bushes. I thought he would just leave it there and then come back. Turns out I was right. He came around here, got his bike out of the bushes, and rode off." the guard finished.

"W-W-Wait! Which way did he g-g-go?" Bill asked.

The guard shrugged.

"The windows were a bit foggy, so I couldn't see clearly, but I know that he turned right from the Synagogue." the guard said truthfully.

"Wait! How did you know Georgie's name if you never even met him?" Eddie asked.

"I...I approached his bike. He's got a nice bike you know. His name was on the bike, so I figured that was his name." the guard admitted.

"This is very useful. Thank you guys for your help and don't worry, I won't tell dad about this, you have my word." Stanley promised.

The guard smiled and allowed Bill and his friends through. After the guard whispered what Stanley said in the 1st guards ear, he smiled and looked back at glass door. The kids walked down the steps and approached some small, child-like footprints on the footprints. They followed them until they led to the bushes the guard was talking about.

"There it is!" Beverly spoke.

The group approached them and examined them carefully. It was clear to them that Georgie had been here and he definitely got his bike from there. They looked behind and saw footprints and bike tracks that led to the sidewalk. The group followed the trail while Mike was putting the pieces together.

"Okay, so Georgie comes out from the back, goes over to the bushes and gets his bike, than he walks to the sidewalk with it and just...rode off." Mike mumbled confused.

Bill and his friends stopped and looked over at the right of the sidewalk. They saw bike tracks that led a long way down a few houses and a few buildings. Beverly looked at Bill; confused.

"Bill, is there any specific place Georgie would go to?" she asked.

"N-No I don't recognize anything that would be a pl-pl-place he would go to." Bill said stunned.

"Well, lets follow these tracks. Maybe they'll lead us to Georgie." Stanley suggested.

"Alright, then lets go." Bill agreed.

"Wait! We're walking?! Shouldn't we tell our parents where we're going?" Eddie asked surprised.

"We don't have time E-E-Eddie. Georgie could be out there, lost and confused and my mom will k-k-kill me if she finds out that I allowed him to w-w-wonder off on his own." Bill said sternly.

"Besides, if we run, we can find him quickly." Ben said.

"Be careful Ben. The sidewalks have been a bit slippery recently." Mike warned.


	9. The Unholy Christmas pt 3

**The Unholy Christmas pt 3**

Bills and his friends walked endlessly through the cold while following the bike tracks that belonged to Georgie's bike. The more they followed them, the more they could point out any possible locations Georgie could be in. Suddenly, Bill realized that the path those tracks were leading to were close to his neighborhood. He started putting the pieces together of all the weird things Georgie's been doing for the last few days and realized that this was all planned. However, Bill wasn't quite sure, but the trail and what the guard told him did convince him. But still, he wasn't sure.

"Guys, this trail leads b-b-back to my house." Bill said confused, but surprised.

"I know, I noticed that too." Beverly spoke observing.

"And if we keep going, we might be heading to the park." Ben suggested.

"But Ale lives there, what does she have anything to do with this?" Richie asked.

"I don't know, but do you think she would have anything to do with this, Bill?" Eddie asked.

"I haven't seen her since the l-l-last day of school, but I know Georgie likes to visit her h-house s-s-sometimes after school." he said.

"Guys, I hate to say this, but what if this was planned?" Mike asked.

The group stopped and looked at Mike; confused.

"What do you mean?" Eddie asked.

"Think about it. Georgie likes to visit Ale after school, right? Well, what if she said something that would cause him to leave the Synagogue? Like...remember the time Georgie told us all about how demons kill twelve people and their families would fight for the bigger pieces on Thanksgiving day? Well, what if demons celebrate Christmas differently too? I mean, what if they celebrate something so different and dangerous that it cause Georgie to plan all this?" Mike explained curiously.

"It does make sense." Bill agreed.

"How?" Eddie asked.

"Well...after Georgie c-c-came home from school, he asked mom if we had a extra Ch-Ch-Christmas tree. When she said yes, he ran into his r-r-room and stayed in there until mom called him out for di-di-dinner and help decorate the Ch-Ch-Christmas tree. Then over the past few days, Georgie would insist that he st-stay h-h-home while dad was at work and me and mom were out sh-sh-shopping for gifts. Then a few days later, he just st-st-stopped. Like, he started going o-o-out shopping with us and helped get some g-g-groceries to make Christmas dinner. I thought he was just going through s-s-some sort of ph-ph-phase since this would be our first Christmas wi-wi-without grandma, but I didn't think s-s-something like this was go-go-going happen." Bill admitted.

The group kept walking until they stopped in front of Bill's house, and looked over at the footprints and bike tracks to see where they were leading to. They followed the trial until it led them to the back of the house. The group stopped and looked at Bill; confused.

"Bill, is there anything in the backyard Georgie could go into?" Mike asked.

"Hmm...there's a shed in the b-b-backyard." he spoke.

"Okay, what's in it?" Beverly asked.

"Just some extra t-t-tools my dad keeps in c-c-case if any of them get b-b-broken." Bill said thoughtfully.

The group looked at each other; confused. Neither one of them couldn't think that there were just tools in that shed, but then again, no one has really ever been in that shed. They continued to follow the bike tracks and footprints until they reached the shed door. The door was unlocked and it was cracked, but the group realized that there were secondary tracks on top of the footprints. They looked at Bill.

"Bill, is there anything else in there besides tools?" Beverly asked.

Bill thought hard to remember, but he hasn't been in that shed since he was five years old. Suddenly, Bill's mind flickered a small memory; one he thought he'd forgot.

"There's a w-w-wagon." Bill said realized.

"Really? REALLY?! You're just telling us this?!" Richie said angerly.

"I haven't been in that sh-sh-shed since I was five years old. Give me a b-b-break alright." Bill snapped.

While Richie and Bill were arguing and Beverly, Eddie, Ben, and Stanley were trying to calm them down, Mike analyzed the shed to figure out what had happened. He built a mental picture in his head to better understand the whole point of this.

"Okay, so Georgie comes around here and gets the wagon. He chains it up with his bike, walks to the road and rides down somewhere, but where?" Mike wondered.

He looks at the tracks and then looks at where it leads to. Mike realized that while he was going around back, he saw more bike tracks leading somewhere down the road. But he needed to figure out what Georgie had in that wagon, then it hit him.

"Hmm, I wonder." Mike thought.

He tapped Bill's shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey Bill, after your grandmother died, what did your parents do with her belongings?" Mike asked.

"Well, my parents sold her f-f-furniture and some stuff they didn't need to charity's and p-p-pawn shops and the stuff we did keep is in the a-a-attic." he said.

"Why?" Eddie asked.

"Think about it. Georgie obviously knew that a wagon was in that shed, so what if he also planned to stay home while Bill and their mother were out shopping and their father was at work? If he knew that there was a extra Christmas tree and decorations, than he must've waited for the perfect opportunity to sneak into the attic to take them. Then, Georgie places the decorations into the wagon and waits until Christmas eve to retrieve them. Than, he takes the wagon, attaches it to his bike with a chain, takes it to the road and rides off somewhere down the street. Does this whole thing sound like this was planned?" Mike explained curiously.

The group looked at each other; agreeing that the whole thing was planned and that Ale could be playing a part into it. Bill looked down with certainty, but wondered if the whole thing could've been something else.

"It makes sense. We did have to l-l-leave out a few o-o-ornaments this year since mom and d-d-dad brought home Grandma's C-C-Christmas decorations. There were so many that we had to pick the o-o-ones we really liked and leave the rest b-b-back into the box until next y-y-year." Bill said understandably.

"Did you notice any of the decorations going missing?" Beverly asked.

"No, I haven't been in the attic recently." Bill admitted.

"So how do we even know if there's any Christmas decorations in that wagon?" Ben asked suspiciously.

"Simple, follow me!" Mike instructed.

He signaled the group to follow him and so, they followed him until they approached the road. They looked around to see if anything had fallen out from the wagon until the notice a dark blue ornament in the snow. Bill approached it, grabbed it by the string, and looked at it to see if anything was broken. Luckily, the ornament was in one piece. The group got closer to examine the ornament, but noticed that Bill had a surprised look in his eyes and had his hand cover his mouth. After a few moments, he removed his hand from his mouth. Beverly looked at Bill; confused.

"Bill, what's wrong?" she asked.

"This...this sh-sh-should've been in the box with all the other o-o-ornaments. Georgie...Georgie has been stealing d-d-decorations, but why?" he asked in disbelief.

"I don't know, but if Ale is involved and if she'd said something that scared Georgie for no good reason, than boy, are we going to have a talk about her idea of a joke." Eddie comforted.

Bill stared at the ornament for a long time. Memories of his Grandmother doing a special ceremony and placing the ornament in the middle of the tree made him smile warmly and almost shedding a tear.

"You know, whenever G-G-Grandma placed this on the tree, she used to t-t-tell us all about how this ornament would keep p-p-precious memories. She said that our memories were kept in this or-or-ornament like a d-d-dream catcher and that if we ever forgot a special m-m-moment, than it could use its magic to s-s-spark those memories." he smiled.

While the others were comforting Bill, Mike looked ahead at the bike tracks to see where they were leading to. They tracks went down the road and made a left turn. Mike turned back to the group and signaled them over.

"Hey Bill, is there anything specific or remote Georgie would go to?"

"Well, there's the park." he suggested.

"But there are so many entrances and exits, it'll take us hours to find him." Eddie argued.

"Not unless we search for the "safe zones" Georgie mentioned. Perhaps he rode through one of those routes since he has a wagon and the wires on the trees aren't high enough for him to avoid them. I suggest we search at the entrance by the quarry." Stanley suggested.

"But that's 20 blocks from here, we'll never get there in time." Eddie argued.

"Don't worry I know a shortcut from here. Bill, do you think you can use your bike to follow the trail?" Mike asked.

"Sure and i'll see if I can find this s-s-safe zone Georgie mentioned." he promised

"Alright, it's getting cold and it's getting late. Our parents will be wondering what has become of us." Ben warned.

"Well then, come on." Mike urged.

Bill nodded and ran to his bike. Mike signaled the rest of the group to follow him and ran down the street on the opposite side of the bike tracks. Bill grabbed his bike, shook the snow off of it, and got on it. He rode off down the street and followed the bike tracks to see if they lead to somewhere else.


	10. The Unholy Christmas pt 4

**The Unholy Christmas pt 4**

Georgie pushed his bike through the bumpy ground with the wagon rolling over stones and crushing leaves and sticks. The more he pushed it, the more difficult it was for Georgie to push through the snow. He knew he was close to Ale's house; given the direction of where the full moon was and that there were familiar stones that led a safe passage to her house. All Georgie had to do was go over one more hill, then he would have a smooth passage to Ale's house. Up ahead, there was a steep hill that looked like a small ramp from a skateboard park and there were two trees that were too close to the side of the hill for Georgie or the wagon to get through. The only choice he had was to take the bike off the chain and pushed it to the other side of the hill then pull the wagon, hopefully pick it up, and carry it to the other side of the hill with the Christmas decorations still attach. Georgie grabbed the chain and removed it from his bike, then he pushed it until he was close enough to the edge and could see that the drop wasn't too deep. He pushed his bike up the hill and it managed to fall on the other side without any damages. Then, Georgie grabbed the chain and begin to pull the wagon up the hill, but suddenly, he heard leaves crunching and twigs snapping from behind the bushes.

"GEORGIE!" a voice shouted.

He turned around and saw Bill panting and gasping for air. He looked a bit dirty from walking into the forest and he looked a bit tired, because it was so late. Bill managed to catch his breath, straightened up a bit, then looked at his younger brother; enraged.

"Georgie, do you have any i-i-idea how late it is?! You had me, mom and e-e-everyone else w-worried s-s-sick. Not only that, but you managed to steal a wagon with some of Gr-Gr-Grandma's Ch-Ch-Christmas decorations from our house. Do you have any idea on how m-m-much t-t-trouble you a-a-are in?" he scolded.

Georgie let go of the chain and walked down the hill. He approached Bill with his head down and looked ashamed and upset.

"I...I'm sorry Bill. I just wanted to help her." Georgie said upset.

"What do you mean?" a voice asked.

Bill and Georgie looked to see Beverly approaching them along with Mike, Richie, Eddie, Stanley, and Ben from the bushes. Bill and the others looked at Georgie confused. Georgie was in tears.

"I...I visited Ale last week. I wanted to know if she would come over to our house to celebrate Christmas, but she refused, saying that demons didn't celebrate Christmas." he begin.

"So why were you bringing Christmas decorations to her, if you knew she didn't celebrate Christmas?" Mike asked.

"I'm getting there, so anyway, Ale told me that demons celebrate a similar holiday called "The Unholy Night"." Georgie explained.

"The Unholy Night?" Bill asked confused.

"It's this holiday where a demon named Krampus comes to a demon's house and challenges it to a fight. If the demon wins, then Krampus leaves and searches for another house, but if the demon loses, than it's killed by the Krampus." Georgie explained.

"Krampus?! Georgie, you know he doesn't exist right? Richie asked.

"Well...that's not how Ale told it. The stories our parents and grandma told us probably doesn't exist, but how Ale told it sounded...true." he said troubled.

"So...what's with the Christmas decorations then?" Mike asked.

"Ale said that the only way to avoid Krampus was to decorate your house with Christmas decorations in order to trick him into thinking you're human. That's why I had the Christmas decorations, because I wanted to help Ale." Georgie explained.

As much as Bill was pleased to see Georgie trying to help a friend, he knew better about Ale wanting help. Ale was the kind of demon that didn't need anyone; in fact, she always solved her own problems independently. No matter how hard or serious the task was.

"Georgie, did you even consider asking Ale if she w-w-wanted he-he-help?" Bill asked.

He shook his head. Bill signed and gave Georgie a defeated look.

"Georgie, I know you w-w-wanna help Ale, but if she doesn't w-w-want your help, then she doesn't want it. Come on, lets take these d-d-decorations back home, head back to the synagogue, and then we can explain to m-m-mom and dad about wh-wh-what h-h-happened." he said.

Georgie stared at his brother in disbelief. For two weeks, TWO WEEKS! He had been planing this and he was so close, but now, it seemed that he forced to give up on a plan he worked so hard to do. Georgie didn't want to loose someone he cared about to another demon, but he couldn't say no to his older brother either. Georgie felt stress, anger and frustration, then he started to calm down and looked at his brother; almost about to cry.

"Please Billy, I can't loose anyone else I care about. We lost Grandma to Pennywise, how many people will we loose because of a demon?" Georgie pleaded.

"Georgie..." Bill signed.

"Please Bill, pleassseeee" he pleaded.

Bill signed. There was no way he was going to convince Georgie to return home. He was too devoted into helping Ale; plus, he had a point. Bill and Georgie, Mike, and Beverly all lost their loved ones from Pennywise. It would be too much to bear if they lost someone else. Bill thought about what to do: either go along with Georgie's plan to help and risk getting yelled at by Ale or turn around, go home, put the decorations away, go to the Synagogue, and risk loosing Ale to Krampus. Then again, how many times did Ale fight Krampus? Even if they were never in her life, Ale had always fought Krampus and won. So, maybe Ale has another chance to win. Unfortunately, Georgie didn't see it that way. If there was anything Bill and Georgie learned from their Grandma, it's that you always try to help someone, even if it looks like they don't need it. Bill signed.

"Alright, let's do it." he said.

"I'm sorry, what?!" Richie said shocked.

"Really?! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Bill. Come on." Georgie said overjoyed.

He ran up the hill, grabbed the chain, and started pulling the wagon over the hill. Bill ran over and push the wagon; his friends followed them.

"You know Ale's not going to like this, right?" Stanley asked skeptically.

"Well she b-b-better get u-u-used to it. This i-is the o-o-only type of h-h-help she's g-getting." Bill replied.

Bill and Georgie managed to get the wagon up and down the hill without a problem and continued the journey to Ale's house. When they arrived, everyone picked a decoration to set up and got to work. As time went on, everything was almost set up. The tree, the wreaths, the lights, it generally looked like a decorated house. As the group continued decorating, a sound could be heard from the bushes. Everyone perked to see Ale come out of the bushes; holding the remaining trap pieces. She looked around and saw the decorations, but instead of being pleased, she was furious.

"Georgie, I told you I didn't need any help." Ale growled.

Georgie approached her; pleading.

"Please Ale. I know you like to handle things on your own, but for once, let someone help you, please?" he pleaded.

Bill and his friends ran over and stood behind Georgie. Bill placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Ale, be-be-before you say any-any-anything, hear him o-o-out. For two w-w-weeks, Georgie has been pl-pl-planning this. He's been st-st-staying home to g-g-gather the de-de-decorations instead of going Ch-Ch-Christmas sh-sh-shopping. He m-managed to sneak out of the Syn-Syn-Synagogue for Christs sake to help you a-a-avoid Kr-Kr-Krampus. Please Ale, for o-o-once, let someone he-he-help you." he explained.

Ale looked at the group, then looked around. To be honest and truth be told, she was getting a bit tired of fighting Krampus. Besides it being a quick fight, it got old as years went on. All Ale needed was a break and Georgie had unexpectedly gave it to her. She calmed down and looked at Georgie.

"Thank you Georgie. You've planned long and hard for this and i'm impressed. You all can go now." Ale said impressed.

She walked passed the group as Georgie was overjoyed to see Ale had accepted the help.

"You can keep the decorations, Ale" he said.

Georgie, Bill, and his friends walked back to the Synagogue. As they did, Georgie looked up at the sky and saw three bright stars in the night sky.

"Look Bill." he said.

Bill looked up and saw the three bright stars. He smiled when he knew who they were.

"I s-s-see. It's Grandma, Grandpa, and gr-gr-great uncle George." Bill said.

"Do you think they're happy that we did a good thing?" Georgie asked.

"I think th-th-they're proud Georgie. I think they're pr-pr-proud." Bill replied.

Meanwhile

A creature with horns, a goat face, hooved feet, and razor sharp claws watched as the house where Ale lived was no where to be seen. All it saw was Christmas decorations. The demon was furious; it jumped to the next tree, then glided to the next house.


	11. A Unlucky Easter

**A Unlucky Easter**

It was April 15, 1990. A year had passed since the incident and the events from Thanksgiving and Christmas, and today was Easter. The grass had been cut, flowers bloomed, butterflies, bees, and other insects came out to play, the air was warm and breezy, and it was a sunny day; not a cloud was in the sky. At a church, kids ran out with their Easter baskets and scattered all over the field. Bill, Georgie, Mike, Stanley, Beverly, Eddie, Ben, and Richie were the last to leave. Each one held a Easter basket and Beverly wore a spring dress while the boys wore suits. It was a tradition for the church to start the Easter egg hunt first before prayer. Georgie ran around; gathering colorful eggs that were filled with candy, erasers, and stickers. Bill and his friends gathered some eggs as well. The eggs were everywhere; some were in the bushes, in the field, behind rocks, and some were in the trees. The field bordered the forest.

"Here's one, Bill." Georgie pointed out.

He pointed at the hole in the tree. Bill climbed on the rock and grabbed the egg. He smiled; reminiscing past memories of the days he, his brother, and his friends would gather Easter eggs and eat the candy afterwards with their parents, and their grandmother, Audra. Grief overwhelmed him, Audra had been a part of him and his brother's life since they were born, but ever since she died, it felt like something was missing.

"Can you believe this?! I feel like an actual pussy just being here." Richie said annoyed.

"Oh shut up, Richie. We all agreed that this would be our last Easter egg hunt together. Well, except for Georgie. He's got a few more years ahead of him, right Bill?" Stanley said.

"Huh…r-r-right." Bill said not listening.

"Were you thinking about your grandmother?" Beverly asked softly.

"Yes." Bill said.

The group was silent, no one could blame him for missing his grandmother. Ever since the incident, the group had changed. They were no longer afraid of anything; no fear, worries, anxiety, nothing. If the group refused to do anything, it wasn't because of fear, it was because of common sense and choice. Bill shook away his thoughts, now wasn't the time to mourn. Now was the time to make new memories, with his parents, friends, and his younger brother. Bill looked at Georgie.

"So, Georgie. How come Ale, M-M-Mia, Betty, H-H-Henry, Edward, A-A-Avery, and Dorsey couldn't m-m-make it?" he asked.

"Well, Ale's busy, and Mia, Betty, Henry, Edward, Avery, and Dorsey are at a different church." He explained.

"You know, in 1902, a ironworks factory exploded, but thanks to a small boy, a lot of lives were saved, even the iron workers survived." Ben explained.

"But we ruled out that it was because of Pennywise's father, didn't you say Georgie that it was because he had possessed that boy when he had that terrible feeling?" Beverly asked.

"Yeah, he said that he only needed the boy for his fear and to kill a sinner, but then he had this horrible feeling that something horrible was going to happen." Georgie explained.

"Well, Ale did say that fear demons have a thing of preventing tragedies while taking the lives of sinners." Mike pointed out.

"Can you believe we're still talking about this, even after all this time." Eddie exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well Eddie, our c-c-consular did say that t-t-talking about tr-tr-traumatic events would h-h-help. I think i-i-it h-helps m-m-me." Bill said.

"Yeah, but still, shouldn't we have moved on?" Eddie asked.

"I don't think we can move on from this, Eddie, even if we wanted too." Mike pointed out.

"Mike's right, and besides, I miss grandma too." Georgie said.

The group was silent for the rest of the time they gathered eggs; save for the times they helped each other find the eggs and a few jokes. When the kids and the group returned, they placed the baskets on the table for the kids to grab after prayer. The kids entered the chapel, sat next to their parents, and the priests closed the doors. After prayer, people started leaving the chapel. Bill, Georgie, and Beverly exited the chapel with the rest of the group behind them.

"So Beverly, h-h-how l-long are you planning to s-s-stay in town with y-y-your aunt Cl-Cl-Clara?" Bill asked.

"Oh I'm only here for today. Aunt Clara's only here for a business trip, we leave tomorrow morning. She only brought me here for me to see you guys." She explained.

"Your aunt Clara is a good woman, Beverly." Georgie said.

"Aww, thank you Georgie." She smiled.

Suddenly, a woman's shocked scream stopped Bill, Georgie, and Beverly in their tracks; the boys stood behind them. The group pushed their way through the crowd and saw what the commotion was about. The table was clear, the baskets were gone, kids were crying, and adults were muttering and chatting about what had happened. The group was in disbelief, who would steal the baskets from the church?

"Awww, not again." Richie said upset.

"What again?" Georgie asked.

What had happened was that the candy thief had struck again. It had been doing this for years, no one knew who did it. In fact, it had been doing this since Bill was five years old. The memo was the same; it would break in, steal the baskets and the eggs, then at the end of the day, the church would find the stolen plastic eggs and the baskets on their front porch, and people would find the erasers, stickers, and some of the candy on their front porch. The church tried very hard to find the culprit; they even hired an entire security force one time, but alas, the culprit always managed to slip away. The group looked over and saw the preacher approaching the table horrified. He approached another employee.

"What the hell happened, Dave? I told you to keep an eye on the baskets!" he asked enraged.

"I did, but then a guy in a Easter bunny suit came and took them. I thought you had hired him to give the baskets to the kids." He explained.

"A Easter bunny?!" the preacher screeched.

He grabbed Dave's arm and pulled him closer.

"I never hired a Easter bunny." The preacher whispered.

The group were confused. Usually, the church would hire someone to dress up as the Easter bunny and give the baskets back to the kids, then you could take a picture with him, but the town had been told that the church wouldn't be doing that this year because the guy that usually dresses up had a family emergency. Georgie looked at Bill confused.

"Why would the Easter bunny steal the baskets?" he asked.

Meanwhile

Ale was running in the forest, carrying a sack full of baskets of Easter eggs, wearing a Easter bunny suit with the head off, and snickered and chuckled as she ran back to her house. That's right, she was the candy thief. Why? Well, apparently, demons celebrate Easter too, but not in the way you think. As a way to disrespect Jesus's rebirth, demons would steal gifts and kill rabbits and chickens as a way of protest and outrage. But as the years went by, demons rarely killed rabbits and chickens, they mostly took the gifts. Case in point, the Easter eggs from the Easter egg hunts. The demons usually took the candy as believe it or not, they have sweet tooth's. How did Ale get the bunny costume? Well, it turns out that the guy that wears it was a pedophile and Ale lured him into a trap. She killed him and took the costume; the rest was history. Ale dropped the bunny head on the ground and continued heading home. Since the church brought a variety of candy over the years, it was easy for her to pick out which candy she liked and which one she didn't. Ale snickered and giggled about all the delicious candy she would eat today.


End file.
